


As Fate Would Have It

by MarionKay



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionKay/pseuds/MarionKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding Inuyasha with Kikyo again, Kagome loses herself in the woods. But what happens when she finds herself being taken care of by the most unlikely of youkai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fan fiction was originally posted on fanfiction.net - however, due to FFNet policies, I have moved the uncensored version of the work here. The censored version can still be found at: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8962944/1/As-Fate-Would-Have-It

_I do not own the right to InuYasha._

* * *

_“Crap! That’s another skirt I’ve completely ruined_ ,” the Miko thought to herself as she toyed with the now torn hem of her green uniform skirt. This would be the third skirt this week that she would need to replace.  The first one fell victim, quite literally, to a fall down a rocky cliff.  The second to a very angry bear demon (“ _What is it with these bear demons?”_ ).  And now this one to a clump of rather vicious thorn bushes.  “When I find Inuyasha he’s going to pay for this skirt!” She let out an exasperated sigh as she pushed past the thorny menaces and continued on.

 

The troupe had lost track of their canine member… again.  Kagome, being the generous young woman she is, offered to go and hunt him down.  “ _At least it’s daytime_ ,” she thought.  Normally they lose Inuyasha at night, when Kikyo’s little pests linger about.  Kagome had finally learned that when Kikyo was in the area to not even look for Inuyasha.  He would always find his way back to camp in the morning — giving little to no thought about leaving the troupe defenseless in their sleep while he was absent.  

 

Soon, the young Miko found herself coming to a clearing in the woods.  _“I swear, if Inuyasha isn’t here, I don’t know WHERE he is!”_   She parted some of the bushes guarding the little clearing and instantly wished she hadn’t.  There, in the center of the clearing was Inuyasha with Kikyo.  But he wasn’t just promising he’d go to hell with her, or holding her, or even kissing her this time.  No.  This time he and the dead woman were entangled in the most intimate of embraces.  

 

Kagome stumbled backwards, desperately wishing to be anywhere but where she was right now.  She turned and began to run.  She didn’t know where she was running to, and she really didn’t care.  All she wanted in that moments was to distance herself from Inuyasha and any place that would remind her of him.  _“I knew it.  I knew he never loved me and I would always be just the reincarnation...but...for him to do_ ** _that_** _…”_ The miko shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to erase the memory.  She knew she didn’t love him anymore.  She’d given up on that long before.  But the thought that he would actually go and have sex with the dead priestess was more than Kagome could handle.  

 

Her foot caught a root and she went tumbling forward.  Her skirt ripped further — now exposing the top of her thigh.  She looked down at the stinging sensation she felt and saw that her legs were completely scraped up and her palms along with them.  She pushed herself from the ground and continued her mad dash through the unknown woods.  She didn’t know how long she’d been running, but by the time she reached another clearing in the woods the sun was beginning its descent in the sky. 

 

Welcoming a moment of rest, she sat down in the grassy clearing and let out a choked sob.  She refused to let her tears fall, however.  She would not give that dead bitch the satisfaction.  Even though there would be no way for Kikyo to know if Kagome shed a single tear, she would know herself.  Gathering her thoughts, she opted to search for a stream or any source of water.  _“How stupid can I be?”_ she thought to herself.  _“I run away in a forest that is totally unfamiliar to me.  I have no idea if there’s water nearby.  I have no idea how to get back to camp._ ”  Her stomach let out a sad and drawn out grumble.  “And I don’t even have anything to eat!” she shouted at the sky striped with pinks and oranges.  “Alright, Kagome!” She clapped her hands together, “Let’s pull ourself together and think.  You were smart enough to bring your bow and arrows with you, so you’re not totally defenseless.  And you’ve been studying different herbs and plants with Kaede so you can surely find _something_ to eat.” Feeling a bit better from her pep talk, she stood, pulled her hair back, and dusted herself off as much as she was able.  

 

She set out towards the setting sun in search of water.  After about half an hour, she found a clear little stream.  It wasn’t much, but she would be able to have fresh water and wash her wounds.  As cupped her hands in the cool water and bent down to take a drink, she felt a pulse of youkai.  Before she could even turn around, let alone ready an arrow, she found herself face to face with a giant Ogre.  “Could this day get _any_ worse?!”  The Ogre’s face contorted into what Kagome assumed must be a grin for Ogre’s as it lunged forward towards her.  She rolled to the side, barely avoiding the monster’s hideous claws.  Facing down the Ogre, she scanned the area for anything that would help her bring the creature down.  Finding nothing that would help her, she steadied herself for what she hoped would be a quick battle.  Sango had once told her that although very strong and very stupid, Ogre’s are also very lazy and if their prey evades them and proves too difficult to catch, often they will give up the hunt and lumber off elsewhere.  “Come on ugly, make your move,”  the young miko mumbled under her breath.  Unfortunately for her, the Ogre heard her.  

 

With an unexpected amount of speed and agility, the Ogre dashed for her.  He grabbed her by the waist, though with the size of the monster’s hands, really it grabbed her by her entire body.  In a few quick strides, the Ogre made its way to a wall of rocks and pinned Kagome there.  She could feel the Ogre slowly pressing his hand harder and harder into the rock face, forcing the air out of her lungs.  She let out a pained yell as she felt what must have been one of her ribs cracking under the force.  Her vision became blurred as pain and lack of oxygen overtook her.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the rights to InuYasha._

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kagome saw stars.  “ _Huh.  So this is what it’s like to be dead_ ,” the miko thought to herself.  “ _It’s not that bad.  Great view, really.”_ She took a breath and a spasm of pain shot through her body.  “Ahh,” she cried out in agony.  “I didn’t think being dead was supposed to hurt this much!”

 

“I assure you, despite what seemed to be your best attempt, you are not dead, Miko.”  A low voice rumbled out.  

 

 _“If I didn’t know any better, I would swear that sounded like Sesshomaru.  Of course, that’s ridiculous.  Why would Sesshomaru be dead?  But...he said I’m not dead.  So why would Sesshomaru be with me?”_ Kagome shot up on that last thought.  Or at least, she attempted to — getting part way up before pain ripped through her again.  Suddenly, she felt herself being carefully lowered back to the ground.  She peeked through her tightly shut eyes to see the great Lord of the West bending over her and delicately repositioning her in the grass.  

 

“Sess...Sesshomaru!?”

 

“Hn, Miko?”

 

“But...why are you here?  Where am I?  I thought I was dead, there was an Ogre and — ”

 

“Calm yourself.  If you continue to writhe about you will only further injure yourself.”

 

Kagome stilled as she fully realized for the first time since opening her eyes that she was lying there in the grass with Lord Sesshomaru watching over her.

 

“What happened?” She asked in a small voice.

 

The Great Lord leaned back, seemingly satisfied with his repositioning of her.  His eyes scanned up her body.  Eventually, gold met brown and his soft thunder voice began.

 

“You were attacked by an Ogre.  It seems you remember that part.  I smelled fear and your blood in my lands and found you.  The Ogre was thoroughly focused on forcing the last of your life from you, thus he did not sense me coming.  I disposed of him and brought you here.  You have been sleeping for a few hours.”

 

“Oh.  Thank you.  You know … for saving me.”

 

“Hn.”

 

She could not tear her eyes away from his gaze.  There was something there in his eyes she had never seen before.  Was it concern?  Surely not.  The great Sesshomaru concerned over a human who isn’t Rin?  Particularly over herself?  Definitely not.  She was part of Inuyasha’s pack...with that thought she flinched slightly.  Sesshomaru moved quickly to her side.  

 

“Are you hurt elsewhere, Miko?”

 

There was that look again.  She could think of nothing else to call that slight gleam in his eyes.  For some reason, he was concerned for her.  He hated anything that had to do with the hanyou, though at the moment so did she.  _“Perhaps we have more in common than I’d previously thought.”_ At that thought she began to smile a bit, and then a small giggle worked its way from her body.  In that moment, however, pain tore through her once again.  Sesshomaru’s brow furrowed ever so slightly.

 

“I do not understand what you find comical, Miko.  And if you continue to move yourself, your ribs will not heal.” 

 

“My ribs?”

 

“Hn.  The Ogre broke one and cracked two others.  It should not take too long to heal, but you will need to rest and refrain from moving.” 

 

He hadn’t broken eye contact with her the entire explanation and she wasn’t able to tear hers from his.  She could see the concern now in his eyes, and she attempted a smile to reassure him she would be alright.  _“I just tried to reassure Lord Sesshomaru.  What is going on here?  And why can’t I look away? In the past I would have been terrified to look him in the eye or be stuck alone with him.  But there’s something about him right now.  Something so calm and reassuring.”_

 

“Miko — ”

 

“Please, you’ve saved me.  Please, call me Kagome.” 

 

He nodded and began again.

 

“Kagome, along with your ribs, you are covered in cuts and a few places where the Ogre’s nails dug in to you.  Though I cannot help with your ribs, I can help with the healing of your cuts — if you would allow me to.” 

 

She flushed slightly at his sincerity and desire to help her heal.  He was behaving in such an odd manner and she began wondering if she was dreaming.  _“Well, if I’m dreaming, what’s the harm in letting him help heal me.  Though, how he would do that, I have no idea…”_

 

“I would greatly appreciate your help.  Although...I know you’ve already done so much to help me.  I hope I’m not being a burden,” she managed to stammer out.

 

With that the demon’s eyes gained a new depth as he slowly moved closer to her.  His hand carefully lifted her arm and keeping eye contact, he brought her arm to his lips.

 

“Sessho —” she began to protest when his next action surprised her so much that her ability to speak was stripped from her.  Slowly and softly his tongue lapped at her arm.  Her eyes grew wide as he trailed his tongue along one of her cuts.  The warmth of his tongue soothing the skin, followed by the cold night air.  Languidly, he traced his tongue over the deepest cut on her arm.  Once satisfied with his work on that cut, he moved to one on her wrist.  She found his ministrations soothing and almost hypnotic.  Her head became foggy as her body completely relaxed into his touch.  Far too soon his face left her arm and she almost let out a sound of protest when she felt his breath on her neck.  He nuzzled her slightly and she tilted her head with the nudge, exposing her neck to him.  He let out a low hum of approval.  His tongue gently made its way up her neck and she found herself struggling to not moan out.  _“His tongue...just feels so good,”_ she thought to herself as he trailed his tongue up and down her neck.  He continued down to her collar bone and then to her side.  She hadn’t even realized she had a cut on her side, but the warmth of his tongue kept her from even caring if she was really injured there or not.

 

Soon his mouth found its way to her legs that she _knew_ were thoroughly beaten up.  As he licked at her leg she couldn’t help but blush.  No man had **ever** paid this kind of attention to her injuries.  It was as though his tongue itself was paying homage to her body.  The thought caused her to flush again.  She felt him pause for a moment.  She was about to thank him for taking care of her when she felt his tongue lap against the inside of her leg.  She couldn’t help it as a moan slipped through her lips.  She could swear she felt him smirk against her inner thigh at her sound.  

 

She could feel her entire body flush with the intimate contact and she silently prayed that the powerful demon between her legs would be too focused on his task at hand to notice her arousal.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the rights to InuYasha._

* * *

Sesshomaru found himself in a state of near bliss.  Had anyone told him two years earlier that he would find  himself between the miko’s legs and tending to her wounds, he would have ended their life in that moment.  But as his contact with the young woman increased, so did his interest and eventually desire.  She was not weak, unintelligent, or filthy as other humans were.  Soon, he found himself actually looking forward to finding his half-brother’s pack.  He would never admit it, but eventually he began seeking them out — particularly if they were near his lands.  

 

He had been on a walk with his young ward, the imp, and A-Un.  He often indulged Rin in evening walks through some of the most beautiful fields in his lands.  Once, she even braided flowers into A-Un’s manes.  It was during one of these walks he smelled the miko alone near his lands.  It was odd enough for her to be alone, as normally the half-breed kept her within his sight.  But what drew him to her so quickly was the smell of her blood and fear in the air.  He had demanded Jaken to take Rin and A-Un back to the palace as he took to the sky — desperate to find the maiden he had begun to desire so much. 

 

When he found her, he saw an Ogre of unusual size pressing her into the rock face.  His vision flooded with red as he unleashed his power on the ugly demon.  He had Kagome in his arms before the mutilated pieces of the Ogre’s body hit the ground.  He knew she would need rest and though he wanted to take her to his palace, he knew it would be best for her to have her say.  She was not a weak-willed or soft-spoken woman and he had no desire to anger her.  

 

He found himself tempted to heal her wounds on the spot, but managed to restrain himself.  His inner beast growling at his self-control.  _“We must have her permission before bathing her wounds.  It would not do for her to awaken and be startled,”_ he thought to both himself and his beast.  _“_ ** _To hell with her being startled.  Take her.  Here. Now.  We need a strong mate and she can give us that,_** _”_ his beast snarled back at him.  _“She is untouched, and we will not take her honor from her.   She must give it to us freely.”_ His beast growled in protest against his last thoughts, but gave in.  Deciding it would be best to not frighten their future mate.  

 

Now that the young woman was allowing him to care for her wounds, Sesshomaru found himself fighting against his beast, yet again.  It didn’t help that her skin felt like silk and tasted of honey under his careful ministrations.  He admitted to himself that perhaps he was spending an excessive amount of time on some of her cuts, but he could not bear to tear his mouth from her skin.  Her compliance when he nudged her neck made him hum with pride and approval.  “ ** _See?  She wants us to take her.  She has bared her neck to us.  Take her!_** _”  “No.  Now silence.”_ His beast went and sulked in the corner of his mind, peeking out on occasion in jealousy as Sesshomaru remained in control lapping at the young woman’s neck, and her side, and finally her firm yet soft legs.  

 

As his tongue traveled higher up her legs, he could feel the warmth begin to radiate from her body.  Breathing in the ambrosia of her arousal.  He had to brace himself from the heady experience and suppress a deep growl.  As his tongue darted out once more to lap at her body, he heard her let out a moan.  He smirked against her inner thigh, feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over her, only to be replaced almost instantly with another surge of arousal.  

 

“Are you well, Ka-go-me?”  The demon lord asked slyly from his spot between her legs — a spot he did not want to leave any time soon.  He accented each syllable of her name with a leisurely lick up her leg.  His hands venturing only a bit higher.  He would not allow himself to completely give in to his desires at the moment.  Although her scent drew him in, he knew that she did in fact need rest for her ribs to heal. “ ** _Once she’s healed we will take her_** _.”  “Hn.  Yes, perhaps then we will.”_  

 

Kagome flushed at his acknowledgement of her moan.  But her embarrassment couldn’t last.  Her desire and the sensual movements of his tongue left no room for any emotion except lust.  

 

“I...I’m fine,” she managed to squeak out.  Certainly she had desired the demon lord — by the Gods, who wouldn’t?  He was the very image of perfection.  Not to mention, over the past year or so, she found him to be more and more pleasant of company as her troupe ran into his.  _“But that was always just coincidence.  The situation almost forced him to be near me.  But now, he could have just left me to die, but he chose to save me and now...oh Kami!  Now his head is nestled between my legs!”_ The pain in the miko’s ribs was momentarily forgotten as the demon lord worked his way up her leg a bit further.  

 

When he was finished, he pulled himself away from her.  The loss of contact was agonizing.

 

“Sesshomaru?” 

 

The miko glanced at him through her eyelashes.  Once again, brown met gold and the energy between the two hummed.  

 

“Hn?”

 

“Thank you.  For saving me and … ” she took a breath, contemplating her next words, “and for not abandoning me.” 

 

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened only slightly, but the shift in his expression did not escape the young woman.  

 

“Why would I abandon you?”  The Lord of the West asked, moving closer to Kagome.

 

“Well, it’s just that sometimes I know I can be such a burden.  I know you’re not the type...well, or normally not the type, to take on extra burdens.  And then, of course I’m human and you haven’t necessarily seemed to be overly fond of humans in the past.  Not to mention, Inuyasha always seems to abandon me — probably because I am a burden, but…”

 

“Stop.”  Sesshomaru snarled, cutting the miko off.  “The hanyou is a fool.  And though you are correct, that I do not often praise humanity, it is because so many humans are weak in mind, body, and will.  You, however, are not weak in any way.  And do not speak of yourself so lowly again.  You are not a burden.  Do you understand, Kagome?”

 

Her eyes widened in shock at the demon’s outburst.  Slowly nodding her head, she attempted to soak his words in.  “ _He doesn’t hate all humans?  Well, I suppose I knew that.  There is Rin after all… Wait!  He thinks I’m strong?  I’m lying here under his protection because I couldn’t fight a stupid Ogre, but he thinks I’m smart and strong?”_

 

“Kagome.”

 

His voice pulled her out of her head and brought her attention to the beautiful demon beside her.  

 

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?” 

 

“Do you understand?”

 

She began to nod her head once again when one of his powerful and deadly hands suddenly cupped her chin up to him.  He handled her so gently, like one would a precious piece of china or a newly formed butterfly.  His face moved down slowly towards hers.  Soon their eyes were once again locked, this time on a hair’s breadth from one another.  His body gracefully hovered over her own.

 

“I need you to tell me that you understand, Kagome.  Not just nod.” 

 

Her heart was racing from how close she and the demon lord were — his gaze burning into her, his eyes molten pools of gold with flecks of copper.  She could feel his breath against her skin.  

 

“Yes,” she whispered out as the Lord of the West gently closed the distance between them — his lips warm and soft against her own.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the right to InuYasha._

* * *

“What the FUCK do you mean ‘She’s not here?!’”  The Hanyou yelled at his remaining human travel mates.

 

“It means that she isn’t here.  Absent.  Unaccounted for.  I thought that was clear from the statement,”  Sango snapped back at him.  “She went looking for you when you didn’t come at the call for lunch.  She was _worried_.  Now, because of YOU we don’t know where she is!”  Sango’s face reddened with each word.  Her finger poking into Inuyasha’s chest for emphasis.  

 

The half-demon had always known that the slayer was powerful and he had seen other demons shrink in her presence, but it was only now as she loomed over him that he fully understood.  “ _This bitch is scary._ ”  

 

“Sango, my dear,” the monk drawled out. Her head whipped around to face him.  

 

“WHAT?”

 

Miroku, being accustomed to the slayer’s wrath, took a step forward, unaffected by the fury in her eyes — primarily because the anger wasn’t directed at him for once.  His curse-free hand reached forward to tuck a lock of her her hair behind her ear.

 

“Yelling at Inuyasha for being a thoughtless fool again is not going to help us find our sweet Kagome.”  His smile calmed Sango a bit, but the fire in her eyes did not dim in the slightest.

 

“I know,” she said in a slightly less shrill voice.  “It just makes me feel a lot better to yell at the jerk.”  The last statement she mumbled under her breath.  Miroku smirked and gave her a knowing nod.  

 

“Inuyasha,” Miroku called the half-demon’s attention back to him.  “Which way did our fair raven haired maiden head?  Surely you could smell her scent.  It shouldn’t be too difficult to find her, should it?”

 

“Keh.  Hell if I know.  Wench hides her aura and scent half the time.  Always sneaking up on me.”

 

“I have never known our Kagome to ‘sneak,’ Inuyasha.  Typically you seem to be a bit… _preoccupied_ … when she happens upon you.” 

 

Inuyasha flushed and mumbled something incoherent as he avoided the monk’s knowing eyes and the flaming look from the slayer.  Sango, having gotten to know Miroku’s tone over the years, knew exactly what he was implying.  The hanyou’s inability to meet her gaze only solidified it.  

 

“You were with Kikyo?!”  She shouted at Inuyasha, all attempt at remaining calm thrown to the wind. 

 

“I mean...I ran into her...but I wa…”

 

“No, Inuyasha.  I mean, you were _with_ Kikyo?!”  Her eyes flashed dangerously as her hand twitched at Hiraikotsu.

 

Inuyasha’s blush deepened — his face matching his robe.  He opened his mouth as though to defend himself, but the disappointed look on Miroku’s face quieted him instantly.  “ _Even the perv is disapproving!   Shit, the monk wouldn’t look like that if Sango let him in her bed!_ ”  “I shouldn’t have to defend myself.  I promised my love to Kikyo over 50 years ago, so I don’t know what you’re both so upset about!”

 

The slayer’s expression darkened.  “All those times she cried, it was because you were with your dead, clay, priestess who STOLE part of her soul.”

 

“It’s not like I fucked Kikyo until yesterday, ok?  Shit, I don’t know why Kagome always insisted on following me anyways.  Besides, I told you, I didn’t smell her or anything.”

 

“Of course you didn’t smell her, you idiot!  You were too busy FUCKING _dirt_!” 

 

Both men stepped back.  Sango cursing?  That was unheard of.  

 

“I don’t know what your problem is, Sango,” Inuyasha spat out at her.  “It’s not like she’s still obsessing over me like a lovesick freak.”

 

Sango’s eye twitched ever so slightly.  Her voice came out distant and cold.  “I thank the gods that she no longer desires you.  That does not change the fact that she went looking for you out of genuine concern.  The least you could do is show some sort of gratitude.  Instead, you go and pour yourself into the clay doll that wants Kagome dead.  You disgust me.”

 

She turned around and began walking away from the two men.  Miroku cast a pitying look at the half-demon, sighed, and followed the woman he loved.  He wondered how they would explain to Shippou why his mother still had not returned.  

 

Inuyasha stared in disbelief at the retreating figures.  “ _They...they’re actually walking away.  They’re actually pissed?  Maybe, just maybe, Sango has a point…_ ”

 

He was pulled from his thoughts by a hollow voice from behind him.  “Inuyasha.”  He turned to see his lover standing behind him.  Her skin ghostly pale as she was illuminated by the Shinidamachu.  “Are you going to keep me waiting, love?”

 

He took a step towards her now outreached hand.  His hands slowly loosening the robe of the fire rat as he went.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own the right to InuYasha._

* * *

Kagome sat panting.  Her body still shaking from the kiss.  It had been soft and gentle, yet passionate and needing at the same time.  _“I just kissed Lord Sesshomaru...I KISSED…_ ” 

 

He pulled away from her supple lips and looked her in the eyes — his heavily lidded and burning with desire.  The gaze took her breath away.  One hand was still buried deeply in her raven locks as the other traced small circles on her back.  Her eyes were pleading and the deep brown pools were misted with an intense yearning — a yearning she had never experienced before.  He took the plea in her eyes as her consent for him to continue kissing her when...her stomach let out a drawn out and incredibly embarrassing growl.  

 

“You require sustenance.  Do you not?”  The demon lord asked her.  She was barely able to finishing the slight nod of her head before she found herself blanketed in Mokomoko. 

 

“I will be back soon.”

 

Before she could protest, he was gone.  She slowly stroked Mokomoko and startled when she felt it curl a little closer to her.  

 

“Well, Lord Sesshomaru is just _full_ of surprises isn’t he fluffy one?”  She tilted her head to the side slightly to nuzzle into the animated fur left behind.  The fur nuzzled her back slightly.  

 

With a moment left to herself, she slowly traced her slightly swollen lips with the tip of her finger.  Her mind wandered back to the passionate encounter she had just had with the Lord of the West.  Her cheeks flushing at the mere memory of the intimacy of his touch and the almost nonexistent distance that had been between the two of them.  

 

. . . 

 

His kiss had started out slow and light.  Like a silken whisper barely gracing her lips.  But only if the whisper carried the heat of embers with it.  For a split second she had frozen, unsure of what to do.  But as his lips barely fluttered away and his eyes met hers yet again, she could see the truth in his eyes.  He wanted her.  And yet, there was something deeper.  He didn’t just want her an an object.  There was something _more_ in that golden look.  Something she just couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

 

As their eyes had locked, he took her passion as consent and slowly leaned in again.  This time her lips responded as if this was what they had been created to do.  Her lips molded softly to his the way his body was carefully molding around hers.  Soon his hand found her hair.  His claws barely touching her scalp, but the sensation was enough to cause her to gasp.  He smirked against her lips and they both took the moment to deepen the kiss.  His tongue darted out, barely grazing her lip.  Her hand found it’s way to his cheek, and then down to his neck, and slowly tangling itself in his silver hair.  He moaned every so slightly as the feeling of her skin running over his. 

 

His moan brought her confidence to the surface as she teasingly nibbled his bottom lip.  He growled in approval, the depth of the rumbling sound causing vibrations in her stomach.  His kisses gained more force behind them and hers held a desperation he never thought possible from the normally logical and composed young miko.  Soon, the scent her arousal reached his nose and he found himself struggling to hold his beast back.  He wasn’t done exploring the young woman and wasn’t about to give her over to his beast — not yet at least.  He took a moment to slowly move his mouth away and clear his head.  It was this moment that Kagome’s stomach had chosen to voice its discontent at being empty.  

 

. . . 

 

She curled into Mokomoko a bit more.  “I can’t believe my stomach growled right then,” she groaned to the fur.  As if responding to her feelings of embarrassment, the ends of Mokomoko slowly drew circles on her legs — remarkably similar to the ones Sesshomaru had been tracing on her back earlier.   

 

Moments later, she felt his immense aura approaching again.  She thought about trying to reposition herself in a more appealing manner, but at the slightest shift of her torso, her ribs cried out in protest.  She barely had time to remove the grimace from her face before the daiyoukai reappeared in the clearing.  She noticed that he held something in his hands and as he came closer she was able to see it was a wad of cloth.  

 

He knelt beside her in a graceful and effortless move as he unfolded the cloth, revealing what he had found.  As Kagome looked down she couldn’t help it.  Slowly, a smile crept to her face, then a small giggle worked its way out between her lips, and finally a full laugh rang through the clearing.  The Lord of the West looked both surprised and a bit offended.  “ _Why is the miko laughing at what I have found for her?_ ” He wondered to himself.

 

“Oh! Sesshomaru, I’m sorry for laughing.  But...well I can’t eat this.”

 

The demon lord looked down and his brow creased.  

 

“Why is that, Miko?  I have seen Rin partake of berries and herbs many times before.”

 

She could see that her laughter had caused him some distress.  He continued to glare at the berries as though his eyes could turn them into something more acceptable — what that might be, he did not know.  

 

She reached out and her hand cupped the side of his face, thumb slowly stroking the magenta stripes on his cheeks.  His eyes slowly traveled up to hers.  

 

“Sesshomaru.  Thank you. I appreciate it so much.  But … the reason I can’t eat this is that you brought me all poisonous plants.”  Her eyes were kind as his widened and he looked down at the offensive food.  

 

“But Rin always eats such things.”

 

“There are a lot of plants that look alike but one is safe and the other isn’t.  Lady Kaede has been teaching me about the differences to look out for.”

 

Before she could even blink, he had rid the clearing of the poisonous plants and was on his feet again.  

 

“I will return, again.  This time I will not bring you anything harmful.”

 

She smiled at his insistence.  “Wait.”  Her hand reached up and grabbed the edge of his robe.  He stilled and looked down at her.  “Please, let me come with you.  That way I can help show you which ones I can eat.”  Her eyes sparkled at the prospect of staying by the powerful demon’s side as well as having the opportunity to teach him.  

 

“Very well, Kagome.  But there is one condition.”  Before she had a chance to ask “what?” she had been gently swept up into his arms with Mokomoko protecting her delicate body from his sharp and hard armor.  

 

Instinctively she draped her arms around his neck and pulled her body further into his.  She felt his low growl of approval again as he began walking out of the clearing.  

 

The afternoon became a blur with gentle and easy conversation, a good many giggles from the miko, and some truly priceless expressions on the demon lord’s face. 

 

“No, silly!  Not that one.  Remember?  If you give that to a human they’ll break out into hives!”  She tried to stifle another giggle and failed.  

 

“This demon is not silly,” he replied in as neutral a voice as he could manage, but the young woman saw the amusement and spark in his eyes.  

 

_“How have I never noticed all the life in him before?  I mean, sure I noticed he’d changed some but there’s so much more to him than I’d ever imagine.  And definitely more to him than Inuyasha ever let on.  I wonder if he knows this side of his half-brother…”_   She was surprised with how quickly she could now think of Inuyasha without a twinge of pain.  For a moment she was almost ashamed.  _“Am I betraying him by having such a wonderful time with his half-brother?”_   she began to wonder, but quickly shook the thought away deciding it didn’t matter.  Inuyasha was definitely not one for being faithful so she really needn’t worry about betraying him after all this time.  _“Besides, he gave up his claim on me a long time ago_. _”_

 

“Is everything alright, Ka-go-me?”  Sesshomaru’s face was level with hers now, looking at her playfully.  

 

“Huh?  What?”  She startled.

 

“You were staring at me, young Miko.”

 

Worrying for a split moment that she had offended him she opened her mouth to utter an apology only to stop when she saw the twinkle in his eye.  “I have to admit, Lord Sesshomaru, it’s quite difficult _not_ to stare,” she quipped back at him.  His eyebrow raised perfectly and suspiciously.  

 

_“She is being playful with me._ ** _She wants us._** _Silence.  Her desires must be obvious to herself and her mind clear before we can afford to think that way.  It will not do for the Lord of the West to be refused by a human — no matter how strong she is.”_ His inner beast whimpered at the thought of her not wanting them and agreed.  It would not do to frighten her away.  

 

Slowly, Sesshomaru turned back and headed towards the clearing.

 

“We’re already going back?”  Kagome asked slightly dejected.  She had been having so much fun on their search. 

 

“You need to eat and rest.  Your body will not heal if you do not.”

 

She grumbled slightly murmuring something about how she felt just fine...until her stomach drowned out her complaints.  She flushed and muttered that perhaps a bit of food wouldn’t hurt.  Sesshomaru grinned above her as she conceded and nestled her head against his strong chest again.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own the rights to InuYasha._

* * *

Three more days passed in a similar fashion.  Kagome would wake up surrounded by Sesshomaru’s warmth and even breathing.  Slowly, she’d stretch, each day testing her ribs.  They would stay in their clearing and go searching for food for the miko.  By the evening of the third day, Sesshomaru finally allowed her to actually walk.  It took more effort to convince him than she would have thought. 

 

. . . 

 

“Really, Sesshomaru!  I’m fine! I can walk, really.  I’m so much better.”  Of course, during this demonstration of her recovery she made sure to not make any movements that would cause her to wince at the last bit of remaining pain.  The demon lord merely raised one of his silver arches and moved so as to scoop her up despite her protest. 

 

“No.  Please, if you don’t let me walk I’ll just turn into a vegetable!” 

 

“I fail to see how my assistance will cause you to undergo a produce transformation.” 

 

She couldn’t help but giggle at his response.  Still mindful of the intensity of her laugh, lest it shake her too much.  “I’ll make a deal with you.  Let me walk and if I start to hurt or get too tired, then you can carry me.  How does that sound?”

 

He replied with what to many others would seem to be a rather noncommittal “Hn,” but she knew better.  Even during those few days, she’d memorized his sounds and could distinguish between many of his “hn’s.”  He was conceding to her wish, but with the underlying promise that should her aura let out so much as a whisper of pain, she would find himself in his arms again.  

 

“ _Not that I’d mind being in his arms_ ,” she thought.  “ _But, really, I do need to work on moving about.  Though, I’m surprised I’m healing so quickly.  The way it felt when that Ogre youkai had me against that rock… it felt like at least half my ribs snapped._ ” 

 

Sesshomaru sensed a wave of slight concern and curiosity wash over the Miko.  

 

“Kagome?”  His voice brought her back to a breathtaking reality.  His deadly claws barely touching her skin as he tilted her head up to look into his eyes — eyes full of questions and concern.  “What is troubling you?”

 

“Oh!  Oh it’s nothing.  I mean, not really.  Don’t worry.”  The words managed to run across her tongue without tripping over one another  — although, just barely. 

 

“Do not lie to me.  I can smell your lie and sense your unease.”

 

His tone was both soft and firm.  She probably would have melted under just his gaze, tone, or touch alone.  The combination of all three, however, made her jelly in his deliciously gentle yet killer claws. 

 

“I was just wondering about how I’m healing so quickly.  I mean, I know that my cuts have healed because you’ve been so kind to care for them.”  She flushed thinking about exactly how he had been taking “care” of her wounds.  The memory of his tongue lapping against her skin was enough to set her body on fire.  She brought herself back to the moment, not wanting to dwell on the warmth of his tongue against her body — at least, not wanting to dwell on it while a demon with such a sensitive nose was so close to her.  “But, it’s my ribs.”  She managed to stammer on.  “One of the last things I remembered was what felt like half of them breaking, and yet, now I’m able to breathe normally, and they feel like they’re only cracked, and barely hurt.”

 

Sesshomaru thought for a moment on her question.  He too had been surprised at her rate of healing.  No human that he had every encountered before was able to heal as quickly as she was. 

 

“You do not think it is connected to your own healing powers?”  The demon lord inquired.  

 

“Well, yes and no.”

 

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow.  “How do you reason that it can be both?”

 

“I’ve never been able to use my own healing powers on myself directly.  If I’m healing someone else, sometimes a bit of the energy will heal tiny cuts on my hands, but nothing more.”  Kagome held her hands up in front of her, summoning a bit of her power.  “Even if I hold it directly over my wounds, I don’t feel a difference.”  Moving her slightly glowing hands over her ribs, she focused her energy on the area.  After a few moments, the power dimmed from her hands and she looked up at Sesshomaru.  “See?  No difference.  Well...I guess you can’t really _see_ ribs, but you know what I mean...they don’t _feel_ any different.”  

 

Sesshomaru merely nodded his head as he gazed at the young woman.

 

“Maybe it has something to do with you, Sesshomaru!”  The young miko’s eye lit up at the thought and a small smile tugged at the corner of the daiyoukai’s lips. 

 

“Perhaps, Kagome.  We will test your theory on the night of the new moon.  It is only a few nights away.”

 

“The night of the new moon?”  She paused.  “But...well I know it makes Inuyasha weaker so how would it help with my healing?” 

 

“The new moon does not make any demon or human weaker or stronger.  Rather, it reveals that which is normally hidden.  It illuminates what we cannot otherwise see. Sometimes things are the clearest in the dark.”

 

Kagome looked up at the pensive demon lord and smiled.  “Well, I guess that means you’re stuck with me for a few more days then, huh?”

 

“ _Oh, my Kagome, for you will be mine.  I plan to be with you for much longer than a few days,_ ” he thought as he nodded to his new companion.


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own the rights to InuYasha._

* * *

The early morning sun burst through the leaves in an intricate dance of gold and green.  As the wind rustled the leaves, it added flashes of silver to nature’s show.  Kagome felt warmth surrounding her as the relentless light picked at her heavy eyelids.  

 

“Kagome.”  The warmth around her vibrated with the deep timbre of the demon lord’s voice.  She stretched and sighed happily as she became aware of Sesshomaru’s arms wrapped around her.  

 

“Mhmm?”  She managed to mumble out sleepily — simultaneously happy and sad to be awake.  She was convinced that there was almost no feeling in the world as wonderful as waking up in the strong demon’s arms, protected and warm.  Yet, she also knew that once she woke, he would get up and disentangle his limbs from her own leaving her body yearning for his touch.  

 

“How are you feeling?”  Sesshomaru asked as he began moving away from the delicate miko.  

 

Understanding that his movements meant it was time for her to get up as well, she unwillingly forced her eyes open only to have them meet his smoldering golden orbs mere inches away.  She smiled shyly as she answered, “Even better today than yesterday!  Thank you.” 

 

He moved his face away and stood, extending a hand to her.  “Come.  You’re strong enough now.  Today we travel.”

 

The surprise on her easily read face was not lost on the beautiful demon in front of her.  As he helped her up, he answered the question that her raised brows and slightly parted lips were asking.  “We have been in the glen for five days now.  You’re strong enough for us to travel from here,” he paused as he inspected her, “and you are in need of new clothing and a bath.”  

 

Kagome looked down at her state of dress and flushed.  She couldn’t believe that in five whole days she’d hardly noticed just how filthy she was and how tattered her clothes were.  She’d been so concentrated on basking in Sesshomaru’s presence that she’d really hardly paid attention to her overall appearance.  “Oh!  I’m so sorry.  I’ve just been so...I didn’t even notice...I’m so gross!”  She managed to spit the words out in disgust at just how nasty she was.  “ _And to think...he even LICKED me like this!  And he slept by me.  He must be filthy, and I’m sure he thinks I stink._ ”  As she thought, she peeked a glance at him, but couldn’t identify a single speck of dirt on him despite his continual proximity to her and sleeping on the ground.  “Impeccable,” she said under her breath.  

 

He turned to face her.  “What was that, Kagome?”  She blushed when she realized she’d spoken out loud, and simply shook her head at her own forgetfulness.  “ _His hearing is impeccable as well...how could I forget?_ ”  Looking up to meet his gaze, she smiled and said, “I was just saying that your clothes are impeccable...that you’re not dirty at all while I’m…” she toyed with what was left of the edge of her skirt, and threw her hands up in the air in defeat, “filthy!”  He stepped towards her and smiled.   His smile never ceased to take her breath away.  Never showing his teeth, his smile playfully and gently tugged at the corners of his perfect lips.  His eyebrows shifted ever so slightly, opening his eyes up.  The over all effect was one of serenity and comfort.  Two words that Kagome was almost certain no one had ever used to describe the powerful demon before.  

 

She picked up her bow and arrows and turned to the demon in front of her.  “Um...Sesshomaru?”  She asked hesitantly.  He lowered his head ever so slightly to let her know he was listening, though she was beginning to feel that he listened to every breath she took with great care.  Why he did this, she was still uncertain, but what she was not uncertain about was that there was a definite bond between the two.  It was a deep bond, and a quiet bond.  But a bond full of promise.  “Well, I need more clothes, but I left my bag back at camp with…my group.  Only,  I don’t know where camp is.  I sort of headed off into the woods without paying attention to where I was going.”  She looked down at her feet, sheepishly tapping her toes on the ground. 

 

“We are not going back to your camp.  We will go to my castle.”  She looked up with a start.  “Your castle? But what about my things?  And my friends will be worried.  I’m sure they think I’m dead already.”  He took what seemed like a single step, but was gracefully in front of her in a moment.  His hand delicately lifting her chin, forcing her gaze up to meet his.  “My castle is much closer than wherever your camp may be.  Once you are there, you will be able to bathe properly, rest in an actual bed, eat food that is not mere twigs, and you may wear any of the clothing you find suitable while under my care.  I will send out a messenger to find and retrieve your items, and if you would so wish, you may of course send them a letter.”  Almost hypnotized by his unblinking stare and touched by his generous offer, Kagome nodded her head slightly — dreading the moment when his hand would leave her skin.  

 

But he did not break contact as she thought he would.  Instead, he leaned in closer, lips lingering over hers.  His gaze did not waver, but he did not lower his lips all the way to hers.  She had no idea if it was acceptable or not, but she didn’t think.  Instead, she reacted on what felt like the most basic of instincts she had ever had.  She closed the distance.  Her lips meeting his for only the second time.  In the days that had passed, Sesshomaru had continued to clean her wounds, he had slept by her side as he cradled her body within the curvature of his own.  But he had not kissed her again. 

 

The touch of his lips sent shivers down her spine.  All at once her body was on fire and pricked with icy goosebumps.  She felt his lips focus on her bottom lip, and she smiled into the kiss.  Suddenly, he nibbled slightly on the lip he had moments before been so very delicate with.  She moaned into him and it was his turn to smile.  Their lips swapped, and now Kagome had the great Sesshomaru’s bottom lip resting lightly between her own.  She started out with feather light kisses on it before she pulled his lip between hers, sealing the kiss with a little nip of her own on his bottom lip.  A low approving growl vibrated her body and sent a hot flush through her — pooling in her stomach.  His hands snaked their way up her back, one staying there to pull her body closer to his and another tangled itself in her raven locks.  She reached up to cradle his face with one hand and allowed the other to trace circles against his chest.  

 

Breaking the kiss, she nibbled along his jaw line.  She stood on her tip-toes as she delicately ran her tongue along the markings on his cheek.  His grip in her hair tightened as he forced her head back further.  His lips met hers again, and their tongues danced — each fighting for dominance.  He slipped his tongue in her warm, moist, and welcoming mouth and as he withdrew, he sensually traced his tongue along the roof of her mouth.  Her eyes flew open in a mixture of surprise and pleasure only to be met with another surprise.  Sesshomaru’s eyes were a mixture of his controlled gold and bestial ruby.  She should have been frightened, at least she thought she should have been, but she didn’t care what she should have been.  All she knew was that she was turned on by the lust filled gaze in his jewel toned eyes.

 

After what seemed like an eternity and no time at all, Sesshomaru pulled away.  His breathing was labored as he struggled to control his beast.  He had never had a problem keeping that side of himself in check, but something about the passion and depth of this kiss, about the way her body fit against his, about the deep connection he felt to her — a connection he had never felt with another — made his beast almost uncontrollable.  He looked into her eyes, dark with passion and allowed his glance to drift down to her rosy and kiss-swollen lips.  As his gaze traveled back up to her eyes, he smiled. 

 

“Come.  It’s time we go,” was all he said before summoning his cloud beneath the two of them and starting towards the west,  Kagome still pressed tightly, and happily, against his body.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own the rights to InuYasha._

* * *

Their feet touched down on a beautiful balcony.  The view was breathtaking — overlooking a lush mountain range with fog lazily drifting through the valleys.  The rumble of a distant waterfall was barely audible to Kagome’s ears, and a rolling field covered in flowers ranging from vibrant blues to soft purples and passionate reds to explosive yellows stretched out beneath the balcony.  At least, it would have been breath taking, had Kagome’s breath not already been taken away by the smoldering look in the demon lord’s eyes.  He hadn’t looked away from her during their entire flight, and if Kagome could have torn her thoughts away from her desire for just one moment she would have wondered how he knew where he was going without looking.

 

Neither wished to step away from the other, but Kagome knew a bath was quite possibly what she needed now more than another fiery kiss with Sesshomaru — though she certainly wanted the latter.  

 

Sesshomaru stepped away from the miko and, taking her by the hand, led her into the room connected to the balcony.  The room was large and open.  Doors to what she assumed was another balcony faced her from across the room.  To her left were two giant double doors — closed and ornately decorated.  To her right was a commanding bed covered in exotic furs, lush pillows, and countless other opulent fabrics.  In one corner stood a fireplace and in another a large bureau.  Everything had delicate carvings, gold and silver plating, and a tasteful scattering of gems.

 

Her eyes widened at the lush display before her and let out a small gasp.  Sesshomaru looked down at her.  “It pleases you?”  He asked as he tightened his grip on her hand ever so slightly and used the other to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.  “Oh...Sesshomaru, it’s beautiful.  More than beautiful really.”  Looking down at her clothing and then glancing over to his, Kagome began to feel out of place for the first time since she came in contact with the powerful demon five days before.  

 

He sensed her distress and tilted her head back to meet his gaze.  “Your scent is...hesitant and sad now.  Do you not find it acceptable?”  

 

If Kagome hadn’t known better, she could have sworn that a tone of worry crept into his voice.  She shook her head, “It’s not that.  It’s more than acceptable.  It’s like a room from a dream.  It’s just that, well, look at me.  I’m a mess.  I feel like I’m just making this beautiful place ugly.”  

 

His forefinger slipped up from her chin and rested against her lips, silencing her.  “This place was empty and cold until a few moments ago when you stepped into it.  Your smile brought beauty into this place — not these objects.  Do you understand?”  Sesshomaru smelled her tears before he saw them.  But her eyes were not sad, they were cushioned by her smile.  She smiled and mouthed a small “yes” as he moved his fingers away from her mouth.  

 

“Come.  You have expressed an interest and desire in a bath, have you not?  You will feel much better once you see yourself the way I already do.”  He led her by the hand to a smaller set of doors she hadn’t noticed before.  The doors opened on their own, almost out of reverence for Sesshomaru himself — though Kagome reasoned with herself that it must have been his magic — revealing a long staircase leading down.  “What’s down there?”  Kagome asked hesitantly.  Sesshomaru only smiled and pulled her by the hand.  “Come and see.”  

 

The stairs seemed to go on forever — going further and deeper until Kagome realized that what she thought was just her ears ringing became a notable rumble, and moisture seemed to linger in the air.  After a few more twists and turns and, of course, steps, Kagome’s eyes widened again.  Yet this time it wasn’t a bedroom displayed before her, but a massive bathing area complete with its own waterfall.  

 

The transition from man, or demon, made architecture flowed seamlessly into nature’s own display.  Vines cradled moss-covered stones, and the walls reached for the heavens —  parallel with the natural wall of the waterfall.  There was no ceiling, just open sky and water above with rainbows scattered through the air as the light and water caressed one another in perfect harmony.  Rocks smoothed over the years by the water served as benches around the pool of rippling water.  

 

As Kagome noticed the steam rising from the water, Sesshomaru leaned in to her ear and softly explained.  “There is a giant furnace beneath the pool, it heats the water in the winter and during the cool nights.  During the summer, the sun warms the water enough while still being refreshing.”  Kagome nodded in understanding while her eyes continued to take in the incredible room.  Her eyes fell on a rock with white robes draped over it and a cabinet beside them.  Sesshomaru followed her wandering eyes and drew her towards her newest discovery.  

 

Opening the cabinet, he revealed shelf after shelf of oils, soaps, and scents.  Kagome glanced at him, and, with a nod from Sesshomaru, she reached for a few different bottles — smelling each of them, keeping some, and putting others back.  Once she was satisfied with her loot, she looked up at the demon lord and smiled.  “I think this ought to do it!” She exclaimed with great satisfaction at her arm load of bathing goodies.  

 

Sesshomaru nodded at her and carefully steered her towards the side of the pool.  Taking her newfound objects from her, he set each one down with great care and purpose.  “Is there anything else you need?”  He asked.  She flushed at the question.  “ _Need?  No, this is more than enough...but_ ** _want_** _…there is definitely something else I want_.”  She didn’t voice her thoughts, though Sesshomaru could easily read them on her face and smell the desire radiating from her small frame.  He could also smell her hesitation and shyness and, not wanting to embarrass her,  politely excused himself.  “If you should think of anything, just call for me.  I’ll be able to hear you from my chambers.”  With that he turned and began he ascent up the long and winding staircase.  

 

“ _Idiot!  Why didn’t you just say it?  Well, self, because saying, ‘Oh, Great and Powerful Lord Sesshomaru, I want you to pull me into the water and have your way with me — dirty girl that I am’ doesn’t seem like a very polite thing to say, now does it?_ ”  Kagome sighed at her own manners and set to removing what little clothing she had left from her rough Ogre encounter.  

 

Her top came first, revealing a sweet and innocent white bra with a modest cream satin ribbon running through it.  Next was her skirt.  But it was here that Kagome found herself facing a thoroughly unexpected problem.  Her button was stuck.  No.  It was more than stuck.  It was entirely immovable.  She tugged this way and that way; she pull up and down; she pleaded with and commanded her button to cooperate; she tried pulling the skirt up over her head, but her breasts got in the way; she tried to wiggled it down over her hips, but found her hips just a bit too large for the fastened skirt to slip over them; she searched for something, anything to cut herself out of her skirt.  All to no avail. 

 

Finally, swallowing her pride and modesty, she called out softly, “Umm...Sesshomaru?  I...umm...I need your help.”  He was in front of her in less than a second.  The rush of wind he brought with him reminded her that in her skirt-frustrations she hadn’t thought to put her top back on.  She tried to bring her hand up to cover her bra but met resistance.  Sesshomaru’s hand caught her own as he gently, but firmly, moved her arm back to her side and shook his head.  Acting as though he had not just kept her from covering herself, he calmly asked, “You needed me for something?”  The depth and sultry darkness in the question brought a coiling heat to her stomach.  

 

Trying to push her embarrassment and arousal aside, Kagome straightened and met his eyes.  “Yes.  It’s just that you see…” her embarrassment began to rise back up, “well...my skirt, you see the button, it’s stuck and I couldn’t get it off and there was nothing to cu…” Her words were cut short as his claws rid her of the tattered green garment with ease.  She glanced down at her nearly naked form.  The only things keeping all of her from Sesshomaru’s heated eyes were her bra and equally innocent and sweet panties.  

 

She should have been embarrassed.  She should have tried to hide herself.  She should have mumbled out a hurried “thanks!” and tried to get the powerful and sexy demon away from her.  She should have done a lot of things, but it is oh-so-difficult to do what you _should_ do when one of Lord Sesshomaru’s hands is lingering on your hip, tracing gentle and electric circles on your hip bone with his thumb, while his other hand is tangled in your hair, pulling you closer to him.  

 

For the second time that day, Kagome abandoned what she had been raised to do, and did what felt natural.  

 

She closed the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own the rights to InuYasha._

* * *

Their lips crashed against one another like two life-long lovers, seeing each other for the first time in years.  There was an urgency to this kiss that the other two had been missing.  A fire.  Lips and tongues danced around and into one another — the perfect balance of teasing and touching.  She nibbled on his lip and he growled — pushing her up against a slick wall.  She gasped at the sudden impact and moaned as his tongue and teeth played with her neck.  Wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands wasted no time pushing at his armor and pulling at his kimono.

 

Sensing her urgency, he pinned her hands above her head in one hand, and skillfully discarded his armor with the other — his lips never stilling against her flushed skin as his hips pressed into her — pinning her between himself and the stones.  He loosened his grip on her hands, allowing her to explore his body.

 

Her hands danced to his chest, pushing back his kimono.  Her dark eyes drank in his alabaster skin.  His muscles tensed under her explorative touch.  She traced his collar bones with the tips of her fingers and bent her head to place gentle kisses in her fingers’ wake.  

 

Sesshomaru stilled his roaming lips to bask in her gentle touch.  He yearned for her to both apply more pressure and to keep her touch just as gentle.  Shivers of pleasure shook through him as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.  Her nails lightly running down his chest made his eyes fly open and wrenched a hiss from behind his clenched teeth. 

 

She looked up at him, her eyes swirling with lust and curiosity.  “Did I hurt you?” 

 

He shook his head slightly.  “No.  It was very…pleasurable…” She ran her nails down his chest again — a playful gleam in her eyes.  “...but I warn you, Kagome, soon it will be my turn to explore you.”  She almost moaned at his words and shifted her hips against his, gasping as she felt his arousal press against her already wet panties.  He growled against her motions and moved his hips in response.  This time she did moan.

 

Her hands tangled in his hair as her lips quivered in anticipation — begging to be kissed again.  “ _I won’t make her beg..._ ** _yet_** ,” he and his beast thought while his lips captured hers again.  The softness of her lips mixed with her unexpected nibbles and licks had his beast screaming to claim her.  

 

He ran his hands up her sides and grinned devilishly as she shuddered against him.  He allowed his fingers to graze against her bra — resisting the urge to tear the garment to shreds.  Slowly, he hooked his fingers under her straps and began sliding them off her shoulders.  Her lips stilled and her hands flew to her chest.  

 

Sesshomaru froze, confused by her sudden actions.  “You do not want this?  Your previous actions and scent say otherwise, but now you try to hide yourself from me.  Why?”  His voice was low, distant, protected.  He was suddenly seized by a feeling he had never experienced before: fear.  

 

She lowered her eyes and watched her fingers feverishly picking at a tiny string on the edge of her bra.  Shaking her head slightly, she answered him.  “It’s not that.  I do want this...want you.  I’ve just never been with anyone before.  And…” she took a deep breath and then her words came tumbling out, “I don’t want you to think I’m a slut because I mean, we’ve really hardly even spent any time together, and I know I feel so much for you, but what if you don’t feel the same back and I don’t want to make you feel like you’re supposed to feel the same but with it being my first time and all I really want it to meant something and I feel like it could mean something, especially with you...unless you don’t feel the same then I’ll feel stupid and what if I’m terrible at it and you decide that maybe if you could have felt the same about me you definitely won’t now and then you’ll just toss me aside, because that’s what happens...I get tossed aside, because...well...really I’m not good enough for anyone and especially for you because you’re intelligent and kind and driven and handsome and I’m just a second-rate-miko who doesn’t even have her whole soul.”  

 

He tilted her chin up and moved his lips to her cheeks, kissing away the tears that had begun to fall in the midst of her confession.  He continued his gentle kisses — traveling over her cheeks, across her eyelids, to her forehead, and down the tip of her nose, until he planted a very soft kiss on her lips.  “I do not think you are any sort of concubine or ‘slut’ as you called it.  I can smell that you have never been touched before.  Even if you had been, I would trust your judgement that it was with someone you had deemed worthy.  However, your discretion only pleases me more.  That you have traveled with so many other youkai, humans, and even the half-breed and not found any of them satisfactory pleases me primarily because it means that you have found me satisfactory above all of them.  As for your concern about the amount of time we have spent together, I believe I speak for both of us when I say that it is not the amount of time spent that matters, but the strength of the bond.  I believe you feel the bond as strongly as I do, which is why I will never toss you aside.  You have been belittled so much by the half-breed that you do not see your own strength and worth.  You are intelligent, you are driven, you are kind and fair, you are beautiful, you have untapped powers beyond your wildest dreams, and even without your complete soul you are by far the most complete and perfect being I have ever met,” he paused,  “And Kagome, I will get the rest of your soul for you — not because I find you lacking without it, but simply because it belongs to you and you desire it.  Do you understand?  Do you understand now why we began crossing paths?  Do you understand why I did not even think of abandoning you when I smelled your blood in the air?  Do you understand why I need you by my side?”  His voice was steady, but his eyes were filled with need and fear — fear that she would leave him.  

 

“Oh, Sesshomaru,” she breathed his name and traced her fingers down his magenta stripes.  Pulling his face down to meet hers, she kissed him slowly and deeply, tears trickling down her cheeks.  

 

He wrapped his hands around her back and stepped away from the wall — her legs still firmly wrapped around his waist.

 

“I will not have you against a wall in the bath house for your first time.  Now come, let me bathe you — it is time you were treated the way you ought to be.”  He turned and began walking the two of them into the warm bath. 

 

“Sesshomaru?  

 

“Yes, my Kagome?”

 

“If you won’t have me against a wall for my first time...how about my second time?”  

 

He smiled at her.  “Perhaps, little minx, perhaps.”


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own the rights to InuYasha._

* * *

Kagome almost purred as she tilted her head further back into the daiyoukai’s hands.  Standing between his legs in the swirling water, his powerful claws gently massaging her scalp as he washed her long raven hair.  

 

She had insisted that he look away earlier as she discarded her bra and underwear once in the water.   Allowing her this privacy, Sesshomaru made his way to a rock where he could sit partially in the water and wash her hair.  “ _This will provide her with the privacy she seems to require while still allowing me access to her_ ,” he thought.  He had kept his own undergarment on, not wanting to startle her or have her give in to her modest nature too much.  And there was definitely a great amount to be startled at — especially for a modest virgin like Kagome.

 

Her back to him, she closed her eyes and sighed at the gentle, but firm, touch.  Sesshomaru smiled, rather pleased with himself that he was doing what appeared to be an excellent job pampering his miko.  

 

Kagome peeked an eye open and caught his carefree upside-down grin.  “Someone’s happy,” she stated, keeping only one eye open.  Sesshomaru started, surprised he had missed her looking at him.  He had been so focussed on ensuring her enjoyment that he had completely missed her watching him.  

 

Leaning over her so their faces were exact opposites, he bent down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.  “Indeed,” he whispered against her, before sitting back upright.  “Rinse.”  

 

Kagome smiled at his command and dipped her head under water.  When she resurfaced, her hair bubble free, Sesshomaru reached for one of the bottles Kagome had chosen earlier.  Tilting the bottle over her, he let the conditioning oil drip down her long hair and over her shoulders — his eyes wide in appreciation as the oil slid down the tops of her breast and into the water, swirling above her clearly erect nipples.  “ _One thing at a time.  One thing at a time,_ ” he repeated to himself in his head as he brought his eyes back to her long and tangled mane.  Gently, he ran his fingers through her hair, carefully working the knots out of its length until it lay like silk against his hands.  He piled her hair on top of her head and pinned  it there.

 

With her hair no longer there to provide a curtain between her very naked form and Sesshomaru’s eyes, the miko unconsciously placed her hands over her “accidentally” oiled breasts.  

 

Sesshomaru, noticing her modest stance, slipped off the rock and sank lower in the water.  He tilted his head and kissed at the back of Kagome’s slick neck.  He smiled against her warm skin as he felt her relax into him and heard her let out a soft moan.  Moving his skilled lips to her ear, he nibbled lightly on it and whispered, “I need to wash the rest of you, my shy Kagome.”  

 

He felt her blush coming on before he saw it.  Playfully, he clicked his tongue at her.  “Uh, uh, uh, Kagome.  I told you I would treat and pamper you the way you were meant to be treated and pampered.  What kind of treatment would it be if I did not wash you completely?  Besides, you should know me well enough to know that I never do anything partially.”  

 

Kagome looked over her shoulder and blushed even harder at the look Sesshomaru was giving her.  Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders.  She knew this was one battle she would not win.  “Ok, fine.  I do know you better than to try and argue with you on this point,” she conceded, expecting him to wash her there with her body somewhat concealed by the water.  

 

Washing her in the water, however, was not what Sesshomaru intended.  With a gasp from the naked miko, he swept her into his arms and carried her like a princess to the shallow end of the pool, setting her very delicately on a rock. 

 

“Sessh...Sesshomaru!” The miko stammered out.  Her hands ready to fly up and cover herself, only to be met with resistance yet again.  His hands had hers pinned at her sides.  “Please,” he almost whined, “let me look at you and bathe you.”  She opened her mouth to protest, but his hands suddenly stroking the outsides of her legs made a moan come out instead.  He smiled at her, knowing the battle had been won.  

 

Somehow on their trip across the pool, or perhaps before it even began — Kagome really wasn’t sure — Sesshomaru had managed to grab the bottle of oil from before.  Keeping eye-contact, he opened the bottle and drizzled the remaining contents over her shoulders, down her arms, back up to her breast where it dripped and ran down her stomach, and finished the bottle off over her strong legs.  

 

He moved his hands back to her legs, knowing this was a safe area.  “ _After all, have I not carefully licked and cleaned wounds on these legs before?_ ”  Kagome’s shy smile told him he could continue as she closed her eyes and gave in to the sensation.  He took the moment to drink in her glowing skin.  Tight and soft.  Strong and gentle.  His to do with as he pleased. 

 

Her breathing quickened as his strong hands massaged the oil into her thighs, trailing his soft fingers down her calfs, wrapping his hands around one and running them up her leg and then repeating the motion on the other.  He focused on her legs until the oil was completely soaked up.

 

Then he shifted his attention to her arms.  This time he started at the bottom of her limb.  Delicately massaging her hands, then moving to her forearms, and finally her upper arms, rubbing a kneading until her limbs were like putty in his strong hands.  

 

As his hands moved to her shoulders, his eyes drank in her milky skin and his arousal strained against the garment he now desperately wished he had discarded earlier.  Her breathing was shallow and fast and her breasts heaved with each shuddering breath.  He nudged her legs apart, their position now the opposite of the one they began in.  He stood in the water between her legs, facing her, as she sat on a rock, her hands slightly behind her to steady herself.  

 

He longed to cup her breasts and run his hands over her dark and hard nipples.  Restraining, he moved seamlessly from her shoulders to her toned stomach.  Her eyes fluttered in surprise at the change in direction.  She had been so certain he would go to her clearly needy breasts.  He glanced up, eyes meeting again.  “Not yet,” he answered the question in her eyes.  “If I do not finish washing the rest of you, I never will.” She nodded slightly, her mouth partially open, her breath still short and fast.  

 

“Turn around.”  His voice was deep with lust.

 

“Wh...what?” She looked at him, her eyes brimming with curiosity and a tinge of uncertainty.  

 

“I have to wash your back.”

 

“Oh!  Right!”  Kagome smiled at him and, drawing her knees under her, she turned around.  

 

Sesshomaru almost lost what little self-control he had left at the new view he received.  Her back was strong and toned, but it was the way her ass sat lightly atop the bottoms of her feet that had his inner beast fighting to get out.  “ _How did I not think about her rear in all of this?_ ” He mentally chastised himself for his lack of foresight.  

 

The great and powerful daiyoukai, the Lord Sesshomaru, actually had to close his eyes for a moment, take a breath, and clear his head before he could proceed to touch her.   

 

He started at her shoulders, running his hands down the sides of her back, tracing the delicate curves of her body, carefully not to graze her perfect behind.  Adding more pressure, he moved his hands closer in to her spine and repeated the motion.  Her skin was warm and slick against his touch and he could hear her softly moan his name as he massaged her deep aching muscles.  He worked the archers’ knots out of her muscles until he couldn’t take it any more.  Slowly, he ran his claws gently over her ass.  She jumped slightly against the touch, and then, much to Sesshomaru’s surprise, she leaned forward slightly, resting on her hands in front of her.  

 

“Oh, Kagome…” Sesshomaru moaned against clamped teeth.  

 

Realizing just how tantalizing her position must be to the dog youkai, she turned around.  “I’m sorry, Sesshomaru.  Should I not do that until later?”  She asked him in an almost teasing manner.  

 

Words escaped him, and all he could do was swallow and nod, the struggle against his inner beast apparent by the sweat on his brow, his trembling hands, the flecks of ruby in his eyes, and the elongated markings on his cheeks.  

 

“Oh, my Sesshomaru,” she purred.  “Soon, I promise.”  With her words, she slipped off the rock, the water lapping at her hips, as she took his hands in hers.  “Besides, I think you forgot something,” the mischief clear in her voice.  

 

“Oh?”  Sesshomaru, gaining control over his beast, asked — his eyebrow arched perfectly.  

 

“Oh, yes.”  And without another word, Kagome brought his hands to her breasts.  His eyes widened as he met her gaze — all signs of embarrassment gone.  A smile tugged at the edge of his lips as he began to knead and roll her breasts in his hands.  

 

She moaned softly and pressed her body into his.  Her body on fire from his skillful hands.  Taking her hard nipples between his fingers, he gave a slight squeeze and grinned toothily as she moaned his name, her back arching, thrusting her supple breasts into his hands. 

 

Wrapping one arm around her arched back, he maneuvered them into the deeper water, using his free hand to release her thick hair.  She tilted her head back as he took one nipple into his mouth — his fangs lightly teasing her delicate flesh.  

 

Unable to take the sensations any longer, she pulled his face up to meet hers, and her lips crashed hungrily against his.  He bit and nibbled as his fingers plucked at her aching breasts.  She moaned against him and ground her hips greedily against his erection.  

 

Gasping for breath, she pulled away.  “Please, Sesshomaru, please.  I can’t wait any longer.”  She begged him as her eyes clouded with lust and desire.  

 

Leaning his head down to capture a nipple once more, he smiled.  Mumbling in to her supple flesh, “Very well, _my_ Kagome,” she moaned when he called her _his_ , “but first, we really must rinse you.  Then, I promise you, then we will go to bed.” 

 

Her body arched into his, thrusting her breast against his mouth, at the thought of the pleasures that await her. 


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own the rights to InuYasha._

* * *

“You know … I don’t believe that I have ever seen you move so quickly,”  Sesshomaru chuckled at the miko.  

 

“I wouldn’t be rushing if _someone_ had put a normal amount of oil in my hair — not the WHOLE bottle!”  Kagome stuck her tongue out at her demon lord as she desperately tried to rinse her hair.  

 

Sesshomaru stood back and watched her comb furiously through her hair.  He could sense her urgency.  It would be a lie to say that he wasn’t just as anxious to have her as she was to have him, but the sight before him was simply too comical to be frustrating.  The motion of Kagome’s hands through her hair were a blur under the water.  Her frustration continued to grow so rapidly that Sesshomaru could almost taste her scent.  He sighed and, with just a few strides through the water, swept Kagome up into his arms.  

 

“Here.  I fear you will turn to simply tearing your hair out if I don’t intervene — and I do so love your hair.”  Sesshomaru smiled down on the naked miko in his arms.  “Now, close your eyes and hold your breath.” 

 

“What?!”

 

“I’m going to dip your hair under the waterfall.  The pressure of the water should be enough to clean any excess oil out of your hair.”  

 

Kagome’s eyes widened as she looked up and saw that Sesshomaru had walked them straight to the waterfall.  Making a small “o” of understanding with her mouth, she nodded her head and closed her eyes.  Sesshomaru was careful to keep her head supported as the water cascaded over her.

 

Pulling her out from under the water, he ran a hand through her shining tresses.  “Better?”

 

She moved her hands to her hair and smiled.  “Better!” 

 

Sesshomaru wasted no time getting them out of the water.  He set her small feet down on the moist stones and, like a dog, shook the water off of himself.  Kagome erupted into a fit of giggles.  

 

“What is it that you find so amusing, little one?”  Sesshomaru stepped closer to her.  His eyes glazing over with lust as he drank in the sight of her glistening form.  

 

Hearing the shift in his tone, Kagome looked up — all giggles freezing at the back of her teeth.  His look had her pinned to the spot and all words were lost on her paralyzed tongue.  Her mind could only form one word, “ _Want._ ” 

 

Sesshomaru smelled the peak in her arousal and, in one swift motion, grabbed the previously discarded Mokomoko, wrapped it around her, and swept her into his arms.  She didn’t have time to think as his lips came crashing down on hers and they floated into the air, wind rushing past them as Sesshomaru spirited them up the stairs.

 

. . . 

 

Their lips crashed against one another madly as Kagome’s back hit the bed.  She moaned against him while his teeth grazed her jaw.  The sound of her moans alone would have been enough to get Sesshomaru hard, but her moans mixed in with her touch, the sweet smell of her skin, and the sight before him was almost too much to handle.  

 

Sesshomaru moved his lips away and leaned back — his eyes greedily drinking in the vision before him.  She lay amidst furs and silks, the textures blanketing her sides, both hiding and displaying her milky skin.  Night had fallen and the moonlight danced across her erotic form.  Her damp tresses splayed around her head, haloing her in raven ribbons.  He sat over her, his strong legs straddling her supple hips and he reveled in the feeling of her rocking herself up to him — her body begging for his attentions.  Her swollen lips were red as her tongue darted out to lick them.  “ _Oh, the things I would have you do with that tongue_ ,” he mused to himself. 

 

Her eyes locked onto his as she whispered his name.  Her tone begging him, her hands running up his muscular thighs, her fingers itching to free his very apparent erection.  

 

He lowered his face back down to hers, planting kisses from her lips to her jaw and up to her ear where he nibbled and kissed and whispered.

 

“Not yet, my Kagome.  I plan to worship every last inch of you and pleasure you over and over again until your legs shake and you are hoarse from screaming my name.  I will make you cum so hard and so many times that you forget your name and where you are.  Then, when all you can do is mewl my name and beg me to take you, then and only then will I take you and allow you to explore me.” 

 

Kagome gasped and quivered under him.  Her mouth dry.  She tried to swallow, tried to catch her breath, but all she could manage was a nod of her head.  Their mouths met once again as Sesshomaru began his exploration.  

 

He ran his hands up her sides, his claws grazing the sides of her breasts.  Her body shuddered at the delicate touch.  Grasping her hands in his, he pinned her hands above her head and nudged her legs apart with his knees.  She willingly complied as she closed her eyes and gave her body over to the sensation of her lover’s touch.  

 

She felt an ember burning within her as he nipped and nibbled her lips, her body unconsciously arching and shifting against his, searching for a friction she didn’t yet know.  Sesshomaru nibbled his way down the column of her neck.  Sporadically, he would nip her a bit harder and then instantly soothe the skin with a lap of his tongue.  He reveled in the way her scent would spike.  Breathing in the deep, sharp smell of her arousal as it mingled with the crackling flares of pain.  But it wasn’t truly the scent of pain, rather, it was the fine line between pain and pleasure — the tight-rope of sexual and sensual “pain.”  She gasped and moaned and mewled as his nibbles and laps assaulted and assuaged her sweet skin.  

 

Moving his head down further, he caught one of her straining nipples in his mouth.  Her body bucked up against him in response, and his low rumbling growl of approval intertwined in the air with her own low moan.  She could feel his skilled tongue darting around the edge of her nipple with the occasional satisfying flick over the tip that sent a shock through her.  She felt her stomach drop with each tantalizing lick and gasped when Sesshomaru took her nipple in his mouth — lightly nibbling on it with his fangs and sucking hard until he let her out of his mouth with an audible _pop_!

 

“Oh, gods, Sesshomar — ooooo.”  His name turned into a long drawn out moan as he repeated the process with her other nipple.  His hands releasing hers so he could pinch and twist at the nipple he’d just released from his mouth.  Her body shook under him as she felt a wave build up inside of her.  

 

Sesshomaru could smell her building need and, after releasing his most recent nipply-conquest from his mouth, he traced one claw down her quivering stomach.  

 

Her eyes flew open as she felt his finger trace along the edge of her _other_ set of lips.  He took his now wet finger and lightly circled around her clit while he continued to pay homage to her perfect breasts with mouth and hand.  

 

He circled her clit again as she shook beneath him.  Then, he reversed the direction.  Once clockwise around her clit, then counterclockwise.  With each circle, he could feel her body tightening under him and he could smell her arousal.  Her body shook and tried to escape the overwhelming pleasure, but Sesshomaru’s strong legs held her in place.  

 

She gasped out his name in broken syllables begging him to “wait...just” and then instantly commanding him “No!  Don’t...don’t stop.  Please, just keep...doing….” longer and sharper breaths punctuated the space between her words.  Her voice shaking with pleasure. 

 

“Kagome,” Sesshomaru whispered from her breast.  

 

She moaned in response.

 

“Don’t hold it back.”

 

Her voice came out in broken pieces.  “It’s too much...I...I can’t…”

 

“Cum for me,”  he growled as he flicked his finger over her clit and clamped down her on tender nipple.  

 

And gods did she cum.  Her body bucked against him as a primal scream tore from her throat.  The wave that had built up came crashing down upon her senses and flooded the room with the scent of her pleasure. 

 

Sesshomaru gently slid his finger down along her folds again and moving his lips to her ear moaned, “Kagome, you’re so wet.”

 

Peeking through her heavy eyelids, she smiled a giddy and shy, almost sloppy, post-cum half-smile.  “It’s all your fault, you know.”  

 

“Oh?  Well, I’ll just have to make it up to you, now won’t I?”  Sesshomaru planted a soft kiss on her lips, raised his eyebrow, and slowly ran a finger along her again — eliciting a satisfied hum and tiny buck of her hips from his miko.


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own the rights to InuYasha._

* * *

Sesshomaru nipped and nibbled and licked his way up the insides of Kagome’s still quivering legs.  She could still feel each heartbeat as it rattled her ribcage while tiny beads of sweat appeared at her hairline, down her neck, and between her breasts.  Her body lay limp on the bed while little occasional spasms still shook her.  

 

“Your second orgasm was much stronger than your first,” Sesshomaru mumbled into her thigh. 

 

Kagome gave a weak nod and a small whimper of pleasure.  Her fingers finally began to relax their grip on the furs beneath her and she lazily lifted one hand to try and find her lover.  Her hand rested on his silver mane and he peeked up at her from his very pleasant spot between her legs.  

 

“Yes?  My love?”

 

She smiled back at him and gently ran her hand down the side of his face.  “When do I get to make you feel this way?”

 

“Not yet, my love.  I have only brought you to your climax twice, and I have yet to explore what’s between _these_ lips.”  He grinned devilishly at her and lightly suckled at the enticing flesh before him.  

 

She whimpered and bucked slightly against his face.  He took her body’s motion as a sign that she had recovered from her previous orgasm and that he could continue his exploration.  

 

She started to open her mouth to protest, but whatever words she was going to say were lost as she inhaled sharply.  His tongue flicking over her clit.  

 

“Sesshomaru!  You don’t have to do thaaAAHH oh my gods!”  

 

The demon lord removed his lips from her only long enough to retort that he was well aware he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to do and, as a matter of fact, he had never done anything he didn’t want to do and didn’t plan on starting such nonsense today.  With that, he returned his tongue to her and languidly traced it along the sopping lips before him, finishing his tongue’s journey with a defiant, triumphant, and strong flick over the miko’s very sensitive clit.  

 

Her hips jerked and her legs pressed together against his head.  Without saying a word, he reached up, flattened her legs — thus displaying her for his ocular and olfactory pleasure — and laid one arm across her hips — effectively pinning her unruly hips down.  

 

He inhaled deeply, reveling in her heady scent.  Deep and strong, innocent and sharp.  He growled against her moist skin and traced his tongue along her again.  Her taste lingered on his tongue and he lapped at her again.  He could spend the rest of eternity simply laying there between her legs tasting her salty sweetness and, at the end of his days, die a perfectly happy daiyoukai.  

 

Her moans and mewls and gentle cries of his name brought his attention back to her.  

 

“Hn?”

 

She blushed at her next words, but her desire far over-powered her embarrassment.  “Please, Sesshomaru.  I need…” she faltered.  What was it that she needed?  Her body had never felt this way.  This heat and tension, this aching and longing, as though something was missing.  But what?

 

“What is it that you need, Ka-,” his tongue twirled around her entrance, “-go-,” he ran his tongue up her slit again, “-me,” a final flick of her clit brought a buck from her hips, yet again.  

 

She moaned and shook her head.  “I...I don’t know.  I just need...something!”

 

She didn’t need to say anything more.  Sesshomaru knew exactly what she needed.  Friction.  

 

“This may hurt for a moment, my love.  However, I have made sure your body is ready, to minimize any discomfort.  If anything hurts too much, alert me instantly.  I will not cause you pain for my own pleasure.” 

 

A slight nod from her let him know she understood.  With that, he slid one delicate and powerful finger into her.  His finger began sliding in with ease but, at the introduction of the foreign object, her muscles instantly clamped down on him.  

 

“Relax, Kagome.  Trust me.”  

 

She breathed out and Sesshomaru felt her release her vice-like grip on his finger.  Slowly, he began sliding his finger back out of her, causing her body to shudder slightly and she moaned in protest.  He repeated the motion.  Sliding his finger in her, and slowly drawing it back out.  Each time, inserting his digit just a bit deeper in her.  

 

Her hips twisted and wriggled against his movements.  A smile highlighted in the moonlight lay splashed across her face as she experienced this new sensation.  She began moving her hips slightly in rhythm with his finger and he growled approvingly.

 

She felt as though her blood was dancing in her veins as her body began to climb.  This time, it was different, though.  She felt as though her body could climb higher this time.  Something about the deep and steady rhythm had her feeling weightless.  

 

Then, she murmured something she didn’t even expect herself to say.  Something she didn’t even know she needed. 

 

“More.”

 

Sesshomaru willingly complied.  Swiftly and gracefully, he inserted another skilled digit inside her.  She moaned and her back arched against the new fullness.  For a moment she felt slightly stretched, but she was so wet and so aroused that the discomfort flew past her.  

 

Her lover began a new movement.  He drew his fingers mostly out of her and chuckled slightly as she mewled in protest.  

 

“Patients, my little minx.  I think you will like what I have in store for you.” 

 

And with that, he pressed the pads of his powerful fingers upwards — finding the swollen and spongy tissue only an inch or two inside of her.  She cried out in pleasure.

 

“What was that?  What did you...do it again.  Oh, please, Sesshomaru, please…” her voice was elated and desperate and gritty with lust. 

 

“That, little one, is your g-spot,” and just to prove his point, he began rapidly alternating his fingers — as though they were running on the spot that brought his miko such pleasure.  

 

She moaned and her fingers tangled in his hair.  Her toes tingled and a tightness grew throughout her body.  But Sesshomaru wasn’t through with her yet.  

 

“This time, I want you to try and hold your orgasm back.”  Although phrased as a request, Kagome felt in her depths it was a command, and at the thought of him commanding her, she felt her body tighten even more.  

 

“Wh...why?”  She managed to breathily stammer out her question.  It was a question that she knew he didn’t have to answer.  She would do just as he said, but she was quite curious to know why he wanted her to hold back the pleasure he had previously commanded her to release.

 

“If you hold it back, I can bring your body higher and strengthen your climax.  I want you to cum harder this time than the previous two combined.  Now, do your best not to cum until I tell you to.  Can you do that for me?”

 

The “mhmm” that followed was both an agreement and a moan of pleasure.  Pleased with his little lover’s determination and subserviency, he continued to pleasure her.  

 

He randomly alternated between running his fingers on her g-spot and thrusting them into her tight and wet opening.  He dipped his head deeper and drew her clit into his mouth.  He sucked on it and flicked it with his tongue.  He circled around it, applying more and less pressure as he saw fit.  

 

The combination of his mouth and fingers had Kagome’s body shaking.  She felt as though her orgasm would break her, but each time she felt as though the wave would crash through her, she remembered her daiyoukai’s command.  And each time she pushed her orgasm back she felt it build.  Her eyes were tightly shut and a look of both pleasure and strain flitted across her porcelain features.  Her hips only lay flat against the bed because of the arm Sesshomaru had placed across them, and her toes pushed and pulled against the lush fabrics beneath her as her body fought off the oncoming climax.  Her hands pushed and pulled against her lover’s head that was buried between her legs.  Her breasts were pushed skyward and her aroused nipples reached for the heavens as her back arched and her breath shook.  

 

He could feel the tension in her body and smell the sweat dripping down her.  Her body in a limbo between pain and pleasure — desperately needing release while denying it and pushing her body higher and harder.  

 

Sesshomaru could feel and smell that her orgasm was about to break — that there would be no stopping it.  And as he flicked her clit with his strong tongue one more time, he inserted a third finger in her and growled, “NOW!” 

 

With his command, her climax broke.  Her hips bucked wildly and her hands spasmed and shook in his hair.  A strangled cry wrenched itself from her throat as her feet lashed about — her orgasm literally tearing through her body.  Her back stayed arched, as her breasts bounced with the waves crashing through her.  Her head tossed from side to side, her eyes shut — blinded by the bright lights blasting behind her eyelids.  Her body shook and trembled as her orgasm continued — lasting multiple minutes.  As her body lay limp, a small giggled slipped from her lips, and a pleasure induced tear slipped down her cheek.  

 

Sesshomaru lapped up the juices of her climax before sliding up her body and kissing away the tear on her cheek.  

 

“That, little one, is why I wanted you to hold back,”  he whispered in her ear.


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own the rights to InuYasha._

* * *

“I don’t even want to know where you’ve been for the past 5 days, you….You….MUTT!” Sango spat the words out at the hanyou as he tried to sneak into camp. “We can’t track Kagome without you and your stupid superhuman nose, so we’ve been stuck here…waiting on your sorry butt to show back up!” She threw her hands up in the air as she stomped away from Inuyasha.

 

“Sheesh, Sango.  Calm down.  I’m sure she’s fine.  She probably just went back home to be girly and cry or something.  It’ll be fine!” Inuyasha snapped back at the slayer.

 

“Yeah, but...but she normally at least tells someone she’s going back to her time.  She never just...leaves.”  Shippou punctuated his broken thoughts with a small sob, as he hid his face in Sango’s arms.  

 

The little kit’s words rested heavily on the troupe.  Sango, stroked his wild ponytail and patted his back as Kirara nuzzled against her.

 

Inuyasha let out a frustrated “keh” before turning and walking a short distance away from the campfire.  Letting out a small sigh of frustration, Miroku nodded at Sango and followed the disgruntled half-demon.  He cleared his throat slightly to alert Inuyasha of his presence and intention to speak, although Inuyasha was well aware of both before the Monk even drew near.  

 

“Inuyasha,” Miroku started out gently, “what is troubling you?  This is very unlike you — to have such little care towards Lady Kagome.”

 

Inuyasha barely tilted his head towards the Monk.  “Well, she doesn’t seem to have much care towards us right now, does she?  She ran away, didn’t tell anyone where she was going, and now we don’t know where she is, we don’t know where any of the jewel shards are, we’re not any closer to getting Naraku, and when we do find her she’s just going to ‘sit’ me until I can’t even _think_ of moving!” 

 

Miroku tilted his head back and paused, looking up at the stars.  “I think you and I both know that she cares very deeply for all of us.  She wants all of our happiness, possibly more than she wants her own.  We have all been under a great deal of pressure recently, and she may have been more delicate.  Perhaps, you could have extended a curtesy towards her and let her know your relationship with Kikyo was more serious than perhaps even you had previously realized.”

 

Miroku’s words faded into the night as Inuyasha thought on them.  “Wouldn’t she just have run away and ‘sat’ me if I told her the truth?”

 

“Maybe.  And, honestly, do you not think it would be well deserved?  You did lead her on for some time.”  The Monk paused again.  “There is also a chance that she would have understood.  You have been so focused on your past love, that I think you have been blind to the woman Kagome has become.  She is not so quick to lose her temper as she once was, and as I said before, she really just wants us all to be happy.  She considers you first at almost all times, yet you rarely think of her.  You use Kagome as a companion when Kikyo is too weak to be with you, and as a cook and a jewel detector the rest of the time.  Although I do not think she would have purposefully caused us this worry, I do think it is well within reason and her right to need time away from you if she found you entangled with Kikyo.”

 

Turning away from Inuyasha, Miroku paused.  “Just think that over.  I will take care of Sango and Shippou.  You look as though you need to rest, my friend.  But in the morning, we are setting out to find Lady Kagome, and you are coming with us.”

 

Inuyasha nodded and let out a small sigh as the monk walked away.

 

“Oh,” Miroku added softly as he walked towards camp, knowing that Inuyasha’s sensitive ears would hear him, “and if you do not wish for Sango to end your life, I suggest you put all of your effort into the search tomorrow.”


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own the rights to InuYasha._

* * *

Warm sunlight tickled the sleeping Miko’s eyelids and caressed her peaceful face.  Sesshomaru gazed down at the beautiful woman in his bed.  She turned in her sleep, unconsciously trying to shield  her eyes from the peering morning sun.  The smooth sheets slipped away from her even smoother skin slightly, granting Sesshomaru’s eyes the smallest glimpse down her back.  His eyes drank in her porcelain skin.  Raising one clawed finger, he slowly and gently ran it down her spine — pushing the sheets further away from Kagome’s form.  A small mumbling sound came from where her face was pressed into a pillow.  Sesshomaru smirked and repeated the process.  A tiny mewl of protest followed.

 

“Come now, sleepy one.  It is time to wake up.”

 

A very muffled and sleep-slurred, “But I don’t wanna…” came from the pillow as Kagome turned her head slightly — one eye peeking up at the sun-bathed Demon Lord.  Whatever words of objection she was going to say were lost in the gasp caused by the radiance of her lover.  The sun played across his normally silver strands — causing them to turn to gold.  His hair was far from messy, but it was the closest thing his hair would ever be to it.  Portions of his now golden-speckled mane hung over his shoulder.  Kagome’s eyes followed the path his hair provided over his smooth and spotless skin.  His skin reflected the sunlight so beautifully that it seemed as though it was the sun who was reflecting him.  

 

Kagome pushed herself upright, bringing a fistful of sheets with her to hide her naked form.  She was too busy inspecting her lover’s perfectly sculpted chest to notice the slight rise of his eyebrow caused by her modesty.  He opened his mouth to speak, but before he voiced his distaste of the sheets hiding her from him, her hand was pressed to his chest.  He closed his mouth and watched as she explored him in the morning light.  

 

With a featherlight touch, she ran her fingers from his collar bones down to his navel.  She blushed slightly at the sight of a few silver curls peeking out from the sheets that lay over his waist and hips.  She slowly drug the back of her nails back up his chest and smiled as she felt him shiver slightly.  A low rumble emanated from his chest. 

 

Reaching forward with her other hand, she paused as she felt the sheets begin to slip.  Before she was able to retract her hand and pull the sheets back up, she was pinned beneath the golden daiyoukai.  He playfully clicked his tongue at her in disapproval.  His eyes locked with hers, sending electric pulses through her.  

 

“My eyes, hands, and mouth explored and ravaged almost every last inch of you last night.  There is no need to be modest.  Unless, of course, the experience was less than pleasurable for you, in which case you may gather your clothing and leave.  But based on what I saw, heard, felt,  smelled, and tasted last night, it was far more pleasure than you could have ever imagined.” 

 

Kagome’s blush deepened with each vivid memory of the previous night.  She clutched her hands to her chest and felt her heart race.

 

Sesshomaru’s voice lowered to almost a whisper as he leaned down and nipped at her ear.  “Now, let me see you.”

 

Her eyes held his gaze as he sat back, legs straddling her hips, his already erect member straining against the sheets that lay loosely gathered around his waste.  Without wavering, she removed her hands from her chest and allowed him to remove the fabric hiding her from his view.  

 

His eyes clouded with lust as they devoured her lithe body, and she felt her arousal begin to grow simply from the way he looked at her.  

 

“You truly are beautiful,”  he breathed out, as his hands reached for her pillowy breasts.  He gently cupped each one and felt himself grow harder as she moaned into his touch.  Her arousal filled the room; her body beckoned him to continue.

 

Slowly, he bent down to take each nipple into his skilled mouth.  He twirled one nipple with his tongue, and suckled on the firm flesh, finally releasing it with a hearty _pop_.  She mewled slightly and shifted her hips against his, craving friction.  

 

Momentarily ignoring her insistent hips, he moved to the other nipple and murmured into it, “No...not just beautiful.  You’re magnificent.”

 

Another resounding _pop_ echoed through the room moments later as her released her hardened nipple.  His hand traced down her belly and dipped under the sheets, but right before the tip of his digit could brush against her wet folds, he was met with an unexpected protest.  Kagome’s hands flew down to block his and very softly she pleaded, “Wait.”

 

Sesshomaru instantly removed both his hands and his body from her — fleeing to the other side of the bed.  “You no longer desire my touch and attentions, Miko?  Is this what I am to take from your actions?”  His voice was slightly colder, as though he was trying to still be warm and hide his fear that she would reject him.  

 

She smiled gently at him.  “No, silly.  That’s not what I’m trying to say.”  She abandoned her sheets as she slowly crawled across the bed.  She reveled in feeling Sesshomaru’s eyes on her, felt empowered by the lust her form caused in his eyes.  Resting on her knees, she straightened up and looked into his golden orbs.  She allowed him a moment to look away from her face and ravage her naked form with his eyes, before bringing his attention back up.  She placed one hand on his chest and slid the other to the side of his face, tangling her fingers slightly in his silken mane.  Pulling his hair slightly, she forced his head back — exposing his neck to her.  He growled a slight warning growl, but it instantly faded away as she licked and nipped and sucked her way up his neck.  She felt his heart beating madly through his chest as she scraped her teeth along his jawline.  Her teeth captured his ear and she heard his breath catch.  “What do you think I want you to take from these actions?” She whispered into his ear, her voice dripping with lust.  

 

“I gather that you want me, just as I want you.  However, if that is the case, I still fail to understand why you stopped me earlier.”  

 

Kagome, taking a note from his earlier actions, clicked her tongue at him, shaking her head as she did so.  “Oh my sweet Sesshomaru,” she felt his temperature rise at the claim she laid on him, “I discovered last night that I could spend an eternity wrapped in your embrace.  I could happily spend every day until my last with you nestled between my legs, greedily tearing orgasm after orgasm from me.  But that wouldn’t be fair of me.  Right now, I want to return the favor.  Right now, it is my turn to pleasure you.”

 

Sesshomaru’s eyes darkened — a mixture of unyielding lust and uncertainty filled them.  He feared that at her hands he would not be able to hold his beast back, that he might inadvertently hurt her, that she would leave.  His fear of hurting her was part of what kept him from entering her the night before.  That and the fear that another orgasm on her part might actually harm her.  

 

Kagome saw the worries swirling in his eyes.  “Hey, trust me, ok?  I want this.” Sealing her words with a careful kiss on his lips, she pushed him backwards with her hand still firmly planted on his chest.

 

He froze when he realized she intended for him to be on his back.  “You wish for me to be in the subservient position?  This is not a position I have ever been in before.  Under any circumstance.” 

 

“And before last night, you had touched me the ways you did.  Your point is?”  She replied saucily, tossing him a sexy and challenging look.  

 

“It is different for a dog-demon, Kagome.  To lay on one’s back is to surrender complete control.  It is one of the ultimate displays of subserviency and a relinquishing of power to whomever is above them.  For an alpha, such as myself, it is a foreign and unsettling position to be in.”

 

Kagome thought for a moment.  She did not wish to cause him discomfort, but she was not willing to give up without a fight.  “How about this,  let us at least try this, and if you are too uncomfortable or dislike it at any point after the first few minutes, we will stop, and you can flip me over and resume your position as alpha.  Deal?”

 

She could see he was tempted to just flip her over right then, but not wanting to anger the surprisingly confident and coquettish Kagome, he nodded.  “Deal.”

 

She clapped her hands happily.  “Good! Now stop fighting me and lay down, you sexy stubborn daiyoukai!”


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own the rights to InuYasha._

* * *

Kagome pushed her lover back onto the lush fabrics covering the bed.  His hair haloed his body — splashed around him like a burst of silver and gold.  Straddling him, she ran her hands down his porcelain torso. She felt his heat building and radiating off of him, warming her hands and her inner thighs. She leaned forward, her face hovering over his, her raven locks cascading over her shoulders and onto his.  Slowly, she lowered her face to his, lips brushing lightly. 

 

Sesshomaru strained against himself, against the urge to grab her, to slam his mouth against hers, to force his tongue into her moist warm mouth, to re-explore every inch of her.  A low growl rumbled through his chest, as he forced himself to stay rooted between Kagome’s creamy thighs.  

 

“Patience, love, patience,” Kagome whispered, a hair’s breadth away from his lips.  Gently, she brought her lips to his again, resting there for a moment before bringing his bottom lip into her mouth.  She sucked slightly at the smooth skin before pulling her lips away, lightly dragging her teeth over his lip before releasing it.  Their lips met again, her tongue darting out to lap quickly at his lower lip — soothing the bitten flesh.  Sesshomaru opened his mouth slightly, giving her better access to him.  Their tongues teased one another as they battled for dominance.  

 

The daiyoukai was so focused on his lover’s mouth that he didn’t feel her shift, didn’t have time to mentally prepare himself before she ran her nails down his chest.  She pulled away and watched as soft pink lines appeared on his flesh.  He moaned against the sinful mixture of pleasure and pain.  The miko repeated the motion, this time accompanying it with a slight rocking of her hips.  Sesshomaru’s hips bucked, making it Kagome’s turn to moan against the hardness she felt under the sheet separating her from her lover.  She rubbed herself against him again, felt him twitch beneath her.  

 

Leaning forward again, she captured Sesshomaru’s lips, her hands tangling in his hair, pulling his head back to expose his regal neck.  She suckled and kissed and bit her way along his strong jaw and down onto his neck.  As she kissed and bit his neck, she carefully pushed the sheets down with her feet.  Sesshomaru almost hissed as the combination of her dominant assault on his neck and the cool morning air hit him simultaneously.  Leaning back, Kagome drank in his lust filled eyes, she reveled in the already rapidly vanishing hickeys on his neck, and she felt her own arousal growing at the thought that the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru was submissive under her hand alone.  

 

Smiling at her lover, she lowered her head to his lips once more.  Placing a soft kiss on them, she began her exploration of his body.  She placed wet kisses down his neck and across his collar bones.  Her fingers and mouth tracing silent promises of pleasures to come across his chest.  She  scraped her nails over his chest and twirled her tongue around his nipple — mimicking his motions from the night before.  He growled approvingly as she lightly nibbled and then sucked at his nipple.  Her tongue flicked and lapped at him, before she released him and repeated the process on his other side.

 

She could feel his heartbeat racing, she could feel the almost scalding heat rising off his body,  and she could feel him forcing himself to allow her this exploration.  She lifted her hips as her kisses continued down his perfectly sculpted body, denying him the friction of her soaking womanhood, navigating her hips around his throbbing member.  She knew that at any moment, he could have grabbed her hips and forced her down onto him.  A wave of anticipation rushed through her at the thought of filling herself with him.

 

She sped her kisses up slightly, kissing around his navel and down the hollows created by his beautiful hip bones.  She giggled at the soft, curly, silver hairs that tickled her chin and nose.  She lifted her face from his body, eyes traveling back up the terrain she had just trailed with kisses, brown orbs meeting amber eyes.  Bringing her eyes back down, she gasped as they rested on his manhood: proud, erect, throbbing.  A small gasp, followed by an even smaller “oh” escaped her lips.  

 

“You are not displeased, I hope.”  Sesshomaru’s lust-strained voice brought her eyes back to his face.  His eyebrow was arched, a look of slight amusement played across his features.  She looked back down at his erection and blushed slightly.

 

“You know I’m far from displeased…” she managed to stammer.  “I’ve just…I never…Well, it’s huge!” 

 

He chuckled at her, and watched, quite pleased with himself, as her eyes grew even wider while she studied him.  He smelled her arousal rise as she imagined him in her.  

 

Tentatively, she reached a hand out towards him.  Grasping him, she slowly moved her hand down and then up his shaft.  Her eyes flew to him again, asking if her action had been satisfactory.  He smirked at her, “You do not have to be so delicate, little one.  You will not hurt me.”  Kagome nodded and focused her attention back to the task, quite literally, at hand.  Tightening her grip, Kagome began to jerk him off.  Closing his eyes, he gave himself over to the sensations.  

 

Kagome experimented with angle, grip, and speed — observing her lover to find exactly how he liked it.  Soon, beads of pre-cum formed at his tip, and Kagome slowed her pace.  She reached a fingertip out and gently rubbed the tip of his cock with the liquid.  His hips bucked at the wetness and feeling of her finger sliding over his opening.  Kagome smiled at his reaction and she twirled the pad of her finger over him again.  His cock continued to provide new beads of pre-cum as the miko played with and explored his member.  Grabbing his cock with her moistened palm, she slid her hand down his length again.  He growled at the warmth and wetness — desperately craving more of his lover.  

 

Suddenly, she stopped her movements and released him.  Sesshomaru’s eye peeked open, and his lips parted to protest, but he froze when he saw the image before him.  Kagome slowly lowered her face to his glistening cock and traced her tongue up the length of it, swirled her tongue around the tip, and opened her mouth wide over his tip.  Sesshomaru moaned at the erotic image of his lover taking his cock into her mouth.  She glanced up at him through her lashes, her lips wrapped firmly around his tip, her tongue flicking back and forth over his opening.  

 

“Kago….oh,” her name turned into another moan as she slid him further into her mouth.  She sucked at him — hard.  His eyes closed in pleasure as she worked him deeper and deeper into her mouth.  He could have cum the moment he felt his tip hit the back of her throat, but he held on.  He held on to the sensation of her taking him into her tight throat.  She tore a growl from him as she swallowed around his cock.  Sucking and swallowing him, she slowly lifted her head from him, a satisfying _pop_ once again filling the room.  He moaned and instinctively reach for her head. 

 

At first, he merely rested his hand against the back of her hair, his fingers toying slightly with her hair.  But as she began to draw him back into her mouth, he began applying pressure.  It wasn’t even something he thought about doing, but his body had a mind of its own now, and it wanted Kagome’s mouth and throat.  The miko rested her hands on the sides of her lover’s hips as she took him into her mouth again.  She greedily sucked him, bobbing her head up and down his length.  She slurped at him and gagged slightly as he forced himself into her throat.  She knew that if at any moment she wanted him to stop, he would.  But she didn’t want this to end: the feeling of his strong hands in her hair; the way her fingers felt, digging into his hips; the moans and growls that she was able to draw out from him; the feeling of his slick hot cock sliding between her lips.  

 

He began moving his hips up to meet her bobbing head.  With each thrust, his hips moved faster and faster, his body climbing to his release.  Kagome dug her nails into his hips and matched his pace.  His growls grew louder and Kagome felt his body tightening.  She didn’t need any sexual experience to understand what was coming.  

 

Barely a moment before his climax, Kagome pulled away and watched her lover’s orgasm tear through him.  A deafening roar echoed off the walls of the bedroom, and he moaned her name as he exploded — his cum rocketing from him, and landing on his torso.  

 

Kagome watched.  Her eyes drank in the pleasure that she alone had given to her demon lord.  She watched as his cock twitched and the last spurts of cum escaped, and she giggled as a smile crept across his face.

 

Sesshomaru glanced down at his lover.  “And where did you learn to pleasure a male like that?” 

 

Kagome smiled up at him as she lowered her face to his cum splattered belly.  Keeping eye contact, she smirked as her tongue darted out, lapping at his spilt juices.  “I read about it” was her simple reply.

 

Sesshomaru smirked, “I did not realize that it was acceptable for a young lady to read about such acts.”  

 

“It is where I come from,” Kagome mumbled from his stomach — intent on her task.

 

“A most interesting place, indeed.”  Sesshomaru mused, thinking about how he knew very little concerning where his lover came from.

 

A comfortable silence fell over the lovers as Kagome crawled up Sesshomaru’s body, resting her head on his chest.  

 

“See?  It’s not so bad being submissive, now is it?”  Kagome placed a playful kiss on Sesshomaru’s cheek and stuck her tongue out at him. 

 

“Careful with that tongue, little minx,” Sesshomaru bit back playfully.

 

“I was.  Very careful...if you remember.”  Kagome winked at him and placed a kiss on his nose.  

 

Sesshomaru lightly ran his fingers along the miko’s naked back — causing her to shiver against him.  In a flash, Sesshomaru had her pinned beneath him.  He clasped her wrists in his hands, pressing her hands above her head, his knees nudged hers apart.

 

Her eyes widened at the sudden switch.  

 

“Now now, little one, being submissive is not so bad, is it?”  The daiyoukai chuckled as he used her own words against her.  

 

She stuck her tongue out at him again, but this time he captured it between his teeth.  Mumbling into her mouth he said, “I told you to be careful with that tongue, did I not?”  He released her tongue and wrists, moving his hands to her breasts.  “Now then, unless my nose is wrong, which it never is, I believe you have some needs that I must attend to right away.”

 

The lust dripping from his voice made the woman moan beneath him.  She writhed slightly and began to bring her hands to his face, when suddenly she felt her hands drawn back down to the bed and fastened by Mokomoko.  

 

“This time, little one, you are not to move a muscle while I pleasure you, understood?”

 

Kagome’s eyes widened and she slowly nodded, the eroticism of the situation turning her on even more.  And with that, Sesshomaru slowly kissed his way down her body, making his way to her sopping lips.


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own the rights to InuYasha._

* * *

Sesshomaru nestled himself between Kagome’s creamy thighs.  He inhaled deeply and reveled in her heady scent.  He could sense her anticipation as he trailed one lone claw up the inside of her thigh and brushed against her outer labia.  He repeated the process again and again, each time apply just a little more pressure.  He watched her arousal grow, her body radiating heat as her core drenched itself.  Tiny pleading mewls poured continually from her lips — still swollen from pleasuring her lover.  

 

He brought his mouth down and lightly nipped and nibbled the path where his claws once grazed.  Delicately, he sucked one labia and then the other in his mouth, his fangs dancing a hair’s breadth away from the soft skin.  Releasing the tender skin from his mouth, he felt the miko shiver in anticipation.  Slowly, he raised one skilled finger to her entrance and teased her with ghostlike touches, barely touching her wet skin with his dangerous claws. 

 

“You are so mean.”

 

Sesshomaru pulled his finger away and eased up Kagome’s body.  He stretched out beside her, one hand supporting his head while the other lightly traced shapes on her pert breasts.  “What was that, little one?”  She shivered again under his touch and stuck her bottom lip out in protest.

 

“I said that you are so mean.”  The miko pouted. 

 

Sesshomaru’s eyes gleamed devilishly and a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.  “Whatever makes you say such a thing?”  

 

His fingers drifted between the valley of her breasts and swirled up one mound, ending its journey with a firm tweak to her nipple.  She gasped at the roughness and reveled in the bolt of arousal that shot through her body.  Sesshomaru’s smirk widened and he repeated the process on the other supple breast.  Kagome felt the touch of his finger as it traveled around and around her nipple as though it was swirling around and around her clit.  When he pinched the darker flesh between his fingers she let out a throaty moan.  His touch was like fire, putting every nerve on end.  It was as though there was a wire connecting every cell Sesshomaru touched to her clit and he knew exactly how to set her off.  

 

Lowering his head to her ear, he took her lobe between his fangs and nipped at her flesh.  She shivered again as his hot breath tickled her neck.  

 

“Would someone who was mean be making you feel this way?  Would they worship every curve of your body, the slight pout of your lips?  Would they lose themselves in the sight of you and desire your satisfaction above all else?”  His voice was gravelly.  The strain of keeping his lust in control apparent with each syllable.  

 

Kagome turned her head to the side to meet his golden gaze.  She took a deep shaking breath.  “You’re mean because of the way you tease me.  You have Mokomoko holding me down so I can’t touch you, I can’t pull at your hair and run my nails down your back.  I can’t pull you against me and writhe under your touch.  And on top of all that,” she let out an exasperated sigh, her chest heaving with both arousal and sexual frustration, “I need you in me!”  

 

Sesshomaru’s eyes danced with laughter as he let out a small chuckle.  “So you can tease, but cannot be teased?  How interesting.  You do know the saying, do you not?  Patience is a virtue, so they say, and I intend to take my time with you.” Mokomoko tightened around her, holding her arms, wrists, legs, and ankles a little more taut.  Her eyes widened and a small sharp intake of breath caused her breasts to shake.  “Oh, and Kagome…” he grasped both of her nipples in his hands and lowered his mouth to her neck.  “I believe you enjoy being teased far more than you let on.  So do enjoy this.”  He punctuated the command with a nip to her neck and a firm pinch to her nipples.  Her back arched against his touch and he chuckled again as he made his way back down her body.  

 

He brushed the tip of his finger against her glistening folds.  Slowly, he repeated the motion, never applying more pressure, never burying his finger deep in her as he so desperately wanted to do.  He was a daiyoukai on a mission, and that mission was to tease her to the very edges of her senses.  

 

His gentle patterns had her straining against Mokomoko, desperately seeking more pressure.  Mewls of protest and frustration filled the air but, despite her attempts, Sesshomaru kept his touch the same.  It would have been soothing had it not been so tempting.  Finally, Kagome went limp.  She no longer pulled against her restraints, she no longer thrashed and sought the touch she so desperately wanted, she no longer whined and mewled.  Exhaustion and defeat washed over her, making her jelly in her lover’s hands.  

 

Slowly, Sesshomaru silently counted down from 10.  When he reached zero, he firmly and swiftly plunged his finger into Kagome’s sopping opening.  She gasped at the highly desired sensation and he let out a low growl, fighting against his inner beast — taking his time and not having his way with her then and there.  He drew his finger out, growling again as her body reflexively clenched around him, desperately fighting to keep any part of him in her.  He rewarded her with another deep growl and thrust of his finger. 

 

He watched her face as he pumped his finger into her.  Intense pleasure eased over her features as she let him pleasure her at his pace.  The pleasure washing through her quickly replaced the feeling of exhaustion and frustration that had been there previously.  Her mouth hung open slightly, shaky breaths sending tremors through her body.  Sesshomaru watched as her chest heaved, her nipples alert in the morning light.  He smirked as he saw her lips silently mouth the word “more.”  He decided his lover had been cooperative and it was time to reward her for her patience.  On his next thrust, he added another finger to her tight opening.  She moaned his name and her hips involuntarily jerked as his fingers stroked upwards inside her, pressing against just the right places at just the right moments to tear her own control from her.  Her pelvis instinctively tilted upwards ever so slightly, giving his fingers even better access to her.  She panted, devoting herself to the pure sensation of bliss that he was creating.  

 

Then his tongue flicked her clit.

 

She gasped and even Mokomoko could barely restrain her as pleasure took hold of her.  Sesshomaru continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, pressing and sliding in and out of her sopping cunt.  As his fingers worked feverishly, he skillfully twirled and flicked her clit with his warm tongue.  The taste of her arousal was heavy on his tongue as it darted across the swollen bud.  He flicked and twirled and sucked at the nerve-filled bead.  Her breath became ragged and sharp, her body tightening.  The ends of Mokomoko snaked up the sides of her body and brushed against her breasts.  The soft fur on her sensitive nipples mixed with her lover’s furious and skilled attack had her body climbing.  She could feel her heartbeat in every hair.  She could tell she was close and right as her orgasm began to crest, he stopped.

 

Her eyes flew open in surprise and her body desperately tried to cling to her rapidly receding orgasm.  “Why…?” She breathed the word out, protest and disappointment heavy in her voice.  Mokomoko loosened around her, and she struggled to push herself up, looking down at her lover — a look of complete confusion coating her face.  

 

Sesshomaru’s face was turned towards the double doors across the room.  A look of disgust set on his face. 

 

“Oh...I’m sorry.  I guess, well I guess it is probably gross...and it was probably taking me too long to come…” her voice tumbled out as she grabbed at the sheets around her, trying to cover her flushed form.

 

He cut his eyes over to her, the anger in his glare softening when he saw her.  She was frantically wrapping blankets around her and piling pillows up to hide her body from him.  Standing up, he reached over towards her, her blush deepened at the sight of his throbbing erection.  He placed his hand on the side of her face.  “It is not you, believe me.”  He bent down and placed a delicate kiss against her lips, the taste of her arousal still sharp on them.  Grabbing a pillow, he straightened and turned to the doors, a scowl blazing across his face.  “I am going to _kill_ that imp.”

 

And with that, Jaken burst through the doors.


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own the rights to Inuyasha._

* * *

“I don’t know what you expect me to do.  It’s been six days since we last saw her.  Her scent is basically dead.”  Inuyasha grumbled, continuing his streak of non-stop complaints.  

 

The relentless sun beat down on the group.  The memory of cool morning air hours behind them.  A loud crash sounded through the forrest as another tree was felled by Sango’s Hiraikotsu.  Her rage radiated off of her, challenging the scorching heat of the sun.  “Her scent wouldn’t be six days stale if _someone_ wasn’t off _screwing_ a CLAY POT!”  Sango snapped back at him as she released Hiraikotsu again, Inuyasha ducking just in time.

 

“Fuck, Sango!  You almost took off my head!  And why do you have to clear the whole freaking forrest anyways?!”  The hanyou glared at the enraged woman from his crouched position.

 

Sango stalked towards him, her eyes deadly slits.  She crouched down, inches away from Inuyasha’s nose.  “Next time, I’ll try harder not to miss.”  Her voice was quiet as she instinctively reached up and caught the returning weapon.  “And, Inuyahsa, you should be grateful that I’m cutting the trees down to size and not you.”  She stood, strapped Hiraikotsu to her back, and began walking away.  “Besides, you’re moving slower today,” the Taijiya said over her shoulder, “Tonight’s the new moon so I know all of your senses are already dulling.  I figured clearing a path might help us find Kagome quicker.  There’s no telling what kind of dangers she has already faced.  The sooner we find her the better.”  

 

Miroku followed silently after the woman he loved, admired, and feared.  As he passed Inuyasha, he merely raised an eyebrow and inclined his head as though to say “Keep up, or she really will hit you next time,” the usual gleam of mischief gone from his eyes.  Kirara followed closely behind Miroku with a quietly sobbing Shippou on her back.  

 

Inuyasha straightened, watching his companions search whole-heartedly for their friend.  Sighing, he fell in behind Kirara.  Worry began clouding his mind.  Sango had a point.  It _had_ been six days.  Six whole days of Kagome on her own.  Even when she traveled with them, she always managed to attract at least two deadly opponents each day.  Sure, she had gotten a little better about hiding her aura and channeling some of her miko powers, and her aim had increased slightly, but there were only so many arrows she had with her and she would have to sleep at some point which would leave her totally defenseless.  “Shit, Kagome,” he mumbled under his breath, “where could you have gone?”

 

“Inuyasha,” Miroku waved for the hanyou to join him.  Sango, Kirara, and Shippou had found a clearing to sit a few yards away.  “We’ve searched almost a five mile radius in all directions from camp.  We’re all exhausted.  Sango suggested we rest here and then search from the sky on Kirara.  We really don’t know where else to look and with your nose growing weaker as the day goes on, it may be best for us to resume the search tomorrow.”  The monk’s voice was somber and weary from the day’s frantic search.

 

Running his claws through his sweat-matted hair, Inuyasha sighed.  “She’s right - Sango is.  It’s my fault.  I don’t know how Kikyo managed to have such a strong influence over me.  It’s like I’m no longer myself and all I can see is her.  And now because of that, I may be the reason another woman dies.”

 

Miroku put a hand on his friend’s arm.  “Inuyasha, you cannot blame yourself for what happened to Kikyo.  That was Naraku’s doing - not yours.  And we may yet find Kagome alive and well, if not just a bit angry it took us so long to find her.  I just hope you’re ready for an onslaught of osuwaris like never before,” the monk chuckled.

 

Inuyasha’s eyes softened as he touched the Beads of Subjugation, “I look forward to it.  If she can “sit” me until I can’t think, it means she’s alright.”  He looked up at the monk, “Miroku, if anything happened to her…she’s the first friend I’ve ever ha…” his voice broke off as he sniffed the air wildly - all color draining from his skin.  “No! No no no no NO!”  Inuyasha broke off into a run, jumping wildly from tree to tree.

 

“Sango!  Kirara!  Inuyasha found something…I don’t know what it is, but it doesn’t seem good.  He took off that way!”  Miroku pointed frantically after the hanyou as he ran to his resting companions.  By the time he got to them, Sango was already seated on Kirara.  Grabbing his outstretched hand, she swung the monk on behind her.

 

“Kirara!  Follow Inuyasha!”  

 

. . .

 

The trees whizzed by his face, branches scratching and cutting into his skin and clothes, leaves tangling in his streaming hair.  _No. No. No.  Please be ok, Kagome.  Gods, please be ok._

 

Soon Kirara caught up to Inuyasha’a blur of red and silver.  She turned left and right, dipped and soared, as she tried to keep up with the hanyou.  Finally, he came to a screeching halt.  Kirara dove out of the sky and had barely landed before Miroku and Sango jumped off her back - running up to Inuyasha’s frozen form. 

 

“Inuyasha, what is it?”  Concern coated Sango’s voice, her eyes searching his face.

 

He panted, “I smelled…I smelled her blood.  It was faint, but for me to be able to smell it from as far away as we were, and on the day of the new moon…there had to have been a lot of it - or more than just her usual scrape.”  He swallowed hard, looking around the clearing.   His nose sniffing slightly.  “And it smells like whatever injury she had happened about six days ago.”  He puttered around the clearing, alternating between sniffing the air and ground.  “She must have come here looking for water.  There’s that little stream…”

 

“There’s what looks to be the marks of ogre blood over here!”  Sango called out.  “Their blood leaves very definite marks of decay.  See how there’s a section of grass that died?  And then over there,” she pointed, “you can see where some of the limbs were recently broken from those trees.”

 

“I wondered what smelled so foul mixed in with Kagome’s scent.  That explains it…but something just doesn’t add up.”  Inuyasha circled the clearing again.  “See up there?”  He pointed to the rock face across the clearing.  “It looks like some of the rocks were crushed…probably with a fist, and she can’t get up there, unless she was…in…the fist…” his face blanched.  

 

“We have to keep looking.  Keep smelling for her blood and maybe we can find where she ended up.  The amount of Ogre blood on the ground wouldn’t have been caused by an arrow, so something else was here when she was.  We just have to figure out if she got away on her own, or if it was the Ogre or the unknown _other_ that took her.”  Sango’s voice quivered, but her face was set, resolute, and determined.  “Come on Miroku!”

 

The monk turned from the branch he’d been inspecting.  It’s leaves had been cleanly sliced away in one part, leaving a few sizzled remnants clinging to a branch.  The sight of it tickled his memory, but he couldn’t quite put his wind-tunnel on what weapon would cause such a clean, yet venomous, cut.

 

The group left the clearing, following Inuyasha’s nose.  After a few faulty starts, Inuyasha finally locked on to what he believed to be Kagome’s scent.  His nose crinkled slightly.  

 

“What is it?” Miroku asked, noting the change in Inuyasha’s face.

 

He sniffed a few more times.  “Well, Kagome’s scent _is_ getting stronger, so wherever we’re headed, she was here recently…”

 

“Buuuut?” The monk asked.

 

“But…it doesn’t smell as strongly of blood,” the hanyou finished.  His face still unsettled.

 

“That’s a good thing though!” Sango exclaimed, only to catch the look on Inuyasha’s face and pause.  “Right?”

 

“It would be,” Inuyasha grumbled as they made their way into a new clearing.  “Except the scent isn’t just any scent.”

 

“What do you mean it ‘isn’t just any scent?’” Sango questioned.  “How can a scent not just be a scent?”

 

Inuyasha sighed.  “Because it’s the scent of arousal.”  His face paled again.

 

“So she was having a good time!”  Miroku joked as Sango shot him a look and shook her head.

 

The hanyou swallowed.  “But it’s not just hers…”

 

“Well who else’s is it?”  Sango questioned.  

 

 

 

Inuyasha paused.

 

 

 

“My brother’s.”


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own the rights to InuYasha._

* * *

“Lord Sesshomaru!  Oh Lord Sesshomaru!  I was not certain you had returned.  Rin said that she believed she caught sight of you yesterday, but you know how humans can be - always so uncertain.  It is so good to have you back with us!  What is your first task for…”  Jaken’s squawking ceased, his next words caught in his throat as he finally _looked_ at his lord.  The imp’s jaw dropped as his eyes bulged out of his tiny head.  “My Lord!  Where are your clothes?  And why does your room smell like…” he took a few experimental sniffs, “a human?”

 

Sesshomaru stood still, the small pillow in his claws the only thing covering his nakedness from Jaken.  His eyes glaring down his nose at the faithful, although noisy, demon.  His golden orbs were the only feature that displayed his discontent - the rest of his face having gone icily blank.  His voice was hard when he spoke.  “Jaken.”

 

The imp stood rigid, his mouth snapping shut and his eyes forcing their way back into his head.  “Y..yes, My Lord?”

 

“What do you want?”  His voice was like steel that had been left in a winter storm - cold, hard, untouchable.

 

Kagome felt a shiver creep up her spine at the sound and silently thanked the gods that he had never used that tone with her.  She was sure that she would curl up and die if he ever spoke so harshly to her.  She remained still, thankfully unnoticed by Jaken, and continued to peer out from her hastily assembled pillow and blanket fort at the scene before her.  If Jaken saw her, she was certain nothing good would come of it for the small demon and, although he had never been warm or even kind to her, she did not wish to see him harmed. 

 

Jaken stammered over his words.  A cacophony of shrill sounds jumbling together.  He mumbled about the sudden disappearance of his lord, the terrible things that could have happened to the daiyoukai and he would never have known, the inugami’s unannounced return, scrolls that needed his lord’s attention and business which urgently called.  

 

“Jaken.”

 

The sound ceased instantly.  

 

“My personal matters are none of your concern.  Just as they have always been none of your concern.”  Sesshomaru took a step forward causing Jaken to inch back.  The imp desperately did not want to have his lord’s foot in his face again.  “As for my business, I will attend to it shortly.” Another step.  “If you ever barge into my chambers again, however, I assure you that your services will no longer be required.”  Sesshomaru took one last step towards the fidgeting imp.  His voice lowered to almost a whisper.  “Even if you were needed, you would not be in a state that you could assist in _any_ way.  Do I make myself clear?”

 

Jaken slowly nodded his head and squeaked out a tiny “Yes, My Lord!”

 

“You are dismissed.”

 

With his lord’s command in the guise of permission, Jaken bowed his way out of the room.  The doors slamming shut in his face, almost taking his nose off in the process.  Grabbing on to his precious nose, Jaken took off down the hall - fleeing as far from the forbidden room, and Lord Sesshomaru’s feet, as he could.  

 

Turning around, Sesshomaru faced the bundled-up miko.  Her eyes peered at him through a tiny window she’d left herself in the blankets and pillows.  Slowly, he stalked towards her, discarding the throw pillow as he went, her eyes darted approvingly over his body.  

 

When he reached the bed he crawled over towards her and, in one swift motion, removed all the pillows she had been hiding under.  Still clutching a sheet to her chest, she squeaked in surprise.  His eyes danced with mirth as he turned over and rested his head in her lap.  She looked down at him, surprise splashed across her face, but her eyes filled with love.  Tenderly, she reached down and began playing with his hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp.  The powerful daiyoukai sighed and closed his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.  They stayed like that as the sun crept across the floor of the bedroom, gentle caresses in a comfortable silence.  

 

Finally, Sesshomaru reached up and caught one of Kagome’s hands in his.  He drew her small hand to his lips and placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles - eliciting a small sigh of contentment from her.  He released her hand and she let it trail down the side of his face, the tips of her fingers tracing his markings and the proud angle of his jaw before resting on his chest.  

 

She never imagined she would ever hold a man like this, cradling him in her lap as she caressed him soothingly.  She never knew it was possible to be so completely comfortable with another person or, in this case, demon.  Her eyes drank in his ivory skin, reveling in the places where magenta markings slashed across his normally hidden skin.  

 

Leaning down, she nuzzled her face into the top of his head, breathing in his scent.  He smelled musky but sharp, like sandalwood and cedar with a deep hint of amber.  He smelled like life in its deepest darkest and most forgotten groves.  And he smelled like man.  A soft moan escaped his lips as she nuzzled and sniffed.  He knew she had no idea how deeply inu her actions were nor how strongly she called to his beast.

 

He reached up slightly, cupping the side of her face, and turned his face towards hers - his strong hand lowering her lips to his.  She sighed against the softness of his touch, the tenderness of his kiss.  His lips were like silk against hers.  “Kagome.  _My_ Kagome.” He whispered her name over and over again against her skin, kissing lightly on her throat and tangling his claws in her hair.  

 

“Unfortunately, the imp is right.”  He grumbled into the miko’s cascading hair.  

 

“About what, love?”  Her voice was soft, as gentle as the tracings of her fingers over his hair, his face, his neck.  

 

“I do have business I must attend to today.  I have been out traveling so much as of late that my duties have piled up.  I am certain Jaken has a mass of scrolls waiting for me to answer.”

 

She had never thought about Sesshomaru needing to do anything he did not truly wish to do.  She’d always known, of course, that he was the Lord of the Western Lands - but she had never considered what all he had to do within that title.  “What sorts of things do you do, you know, as Lord of the West?”  

 

He smiled a startling soft smile at her.  “I am in charge of the Western Lands.  This means I must look over and attend to matters concerning both the humans and demons who live on this land.  It is my duty to see that the land and those living on it thrive.  I must count taxes, settle disputes, and attend to other dreary matters.”

 

“The people pay you taxes?”

 

He nodded.  “Indeed.  Some pay with coin if they have it, others with materials: livestock, grains, fabrics, and paper.  I offer protection in exchange for these payments.  Without them I would be unable to train and sustain those who help me in looking over the lands I protect.  I have many demons and men who serve me.  They report back to me about any incidents that escape my notice.  Though I could do it alone, it is helpful to have others looking at the lands you cannot always see.  I have found that this method  has increased the quality of life tremendously among all of those who live on the Wester Lands.”

 

Kagome clapped her hands together.  “Well then, we need to get you ready for the day!  Your people need you!”

 

He caught her hands in his and brought them to his lips again.  “It is true.  But first we must both bathe again.  Come.”

 

He swept her up in his arms, the sheet still lightly wrapped around her, and carried her down to the pool. 

 

 

 

. . .

 

She blushed as she remembered the passionate kisses shared in the pool of water and against the walls from the night before.  He carried her straight into the swirling water - the sheet clinging to her, the water soaked fabric allowing Sesshomaru to see the womanly body beneath the sheet.  Setting her down, the sheet floated around her.  She looked ethereal.  Her raven hair a wild mess around her face, her skin almost glowing in the shimmering light, the fabric clinging to her — while revealing her.  covering 

 

He stepped forward and quickly removed the sheet from her body, flinging it onto the stone surrounding the pool of water, his eye drinking in her milky skin approvingly.  She did not try to cover herself.  Instead, she stood proud.  The lovers stood apart, looking at each other, delighting in the other’s form.  

 

Kagome stepped forward.  She felt alive and full of fire.  Her hands traced the markings on his arms, wrists, chest, and hips.  A low rumble shook his chest.  She ran her fingers up the proud column of his throat before sliding them into his hair.  She pulled him towards her, their lips barely brushing.  The daiyoukai’s arms snaked around her waist, pulling her hips to his, letting her feel his need and want.  She moaned against him and the kiss grew.  

 

Her blood boiled and her skin ached to be touched by every last inch of him.  Her hand slipped into the water, firmly wrapping around his throbbing erection.  He growled into her, his hips thrusting involuntarily.  Heat pooled in the miko’s core as she felt how much he wanted her.  Her hand moved firmly, quickly, confidently.  

 

Sesshomaru’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt his climax drawing near.  His hands grasping firmly at her hips.  The tips of his claws dug lightly into her pillowy flesh and the faintest scent of blood filled his nose.  She moaned against the prick up his claws.  The combination of her moan and the metallic tang of her blood in the air wrenched his orgasm from him, a fierce growl echoing off the stone walls.  

 

As his climax subsided, his eyes opened, worry and distress clouding them.  

 

Kagome’s brow arched at his expression.  “Now, I know I’m not very experienced, but I don’t think that’s the way your face is supposed to look after you cum.”  Her hand caressed his face, drawing his gaze down to her eyes.  

 

The daiyoukai’s gaze drifted from hers down to her hips.  Tiny pinpricks of blood rose to the surface and were lapped away by the water around her hips.  Each new drop of blood an accusation.  “I hurt you.”  His voice was somber as he tried to step away, but the young woman held him firmly.  

 

“No.  You did not.”  Her voice was firm and calm.  “Look at me.”  His eyes met hers, golden doubt met coffee-colored assurance.  “You did not hurt me.  Didn’t you hear me?  I _liked_ it.  It was perfect, balanced on the precipice of pleasure and pain.  Besides, we both know that simple lap of your tongue will have it healed in no time!  So even if it did hurt, which it didn’t, it wouldn’t be a big deal.”

 

His eyes were doubtful, but he did not smell deceit in her words and nodded, making a mental note to be more careful in the future.  He knelt down in the water and lapped softly at the tiny holes in her skin.  His tongue made her shiver and he could smell her arousal through the water.  It took all he had not to dip a finger into her, but he knew that if they did not at least attempt to bathe, they would never get anything done.  Standing up he looked at her smiling face and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.  She stood on her tiptoes and placed a tiny kiss on his chin.  “Come on, let’s clean up!”

 

They washed in comfortable silence, enjoying the scents around them.  

 

“Sesshomaru?”  The miko asked suddenly.

 

“Yes?”  He smiled at her, releasing a thousand butterflies in her stomach.  His smile was rare, perfect, and for _her_.  

 

“You wouldn’t really kill Jaken, would you?”  Her face was full of concern and Sesshomaru stopped and stared at her for a moment.

 

“Jaken?”  He asked, trying to figure out what made her ask such a question.

 

She shook her head affirmatively, drops of water being forced from the ends.  “Earlier, when he barged in on us, and you said he was never to do that again or you’d make sure he couldn’t do anything…I assumed that would mean you would hurt him…but, you wouldn’t, right?” 

 

He pulled her into his arms, the water making their bodies smooth against one another.  Leaning down, he captured her lips in his.  He nibbled on her bottom lip and smiled at the way she moaned and wriggled against him.  He forced himself to pull his lips away from hers before he lost all self-control.  Looking down at the woman in his arms, he smiled.  She was radiant - her raven hair cascading around her shoulders, parting around her breasts like a stream parting for a rock in the river.  Her eyes were hooded with lust and her lips bright from the constant attention.  His eyes traced the line of her neck, the pride in the way she held her shoulders, the slope of her breasts and curve of her hips.  The water hid the rest of her from view, but his mind’s eye could see the strong and shapely legs that he loved being wrapped between.  

 

“Oh, Kagome.”  He sighed and rested his forehead against hers, their noses almost touching.  

 

She ran her hands up and down his back, before bringing them to his front and tracing his markings again. “What is it?”

 

He smiled and a small laugh escaped his lips.  “What are you doing to me?”  He closed his eyes and felt her head tilt sideways slightly, indicating her confusions.  _She is more inu than she will ever realize_ , he thought to himself.  “If you do not wish for me to harm Jaken, I will not.  I simply wish for him to remain out of my bedchamber so that I may remain in it with you - undisturbed.”  He shook his head.  “I would do anything you asked of me.  Anything.  No one has ever had this power over me,”  he opened his eyes and looked in hers, “and I would not trade it for the world.”  

 

She smiled at him.  “Well, I promise you, I’ll try not to ask for anything too unreasonable.” Standing on the tips of her toes, she kissed him.  

 

It was a searing kiss that threatened to burn them both up.  A kiss full of need and want.  She ran her nails down his chest and earned a throaty moan from him.  He kissed her harder, nipping her lips and then her neck, moving down to her breasts.  Her breathing was heavy and when his mouth came in contact with her sensitive nipple, she arched her back, pushing her chest against him.  He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his hips, ankles locking behind him.  His mouth continued its assault as she panted and moaned.  She wriggled her hips against him, hoping he would allow her to slip just a few inches down his body onto his straining cock.  They had come so close so many times, but every time something got in the way and, dammit, she was tired of waiting; but he held her fast - refusing her the one thing she was clearly asking for.  He set her down on the side of the pool, untangling her legs from around him, and stepped away.  Her eyes were full of fire when she looked at him. 

 

“Why?  I want you.  No, I _need_ you.  I’ve waited long enough since coming here, and I’ve been teased to the edge of my senses.  _Please_ , Sesshomaru, _please_.”  Tears caused by need and sexual frustration tinged her eyes and he stepped forward, bending down to kiss them away.

 

“I am sorry.  I promised you that your first time would not be in the bath house.”  

 

“You said you would do anything I asked, right?  Well, I’m asking and _begging_ you to _please_ just fuck me!” 

 

He smiled and guided her back onto the stone floor, placing her feet at the edge of the pool, her knees in the air.  “You are right, I did say that I would do what you asked of me.  Unfortunately for you, in this instance, I am also a man of my word.  So, no, I will not enter you here and now, because I promised I would not have you here for your first time.  Believe me when I say that it is just as difficult for me to _not_ have my way with you as it is for you to wait.  I want nothing more than to bury myself in you, to feel your climax around me.  But I will wait, and so must you.”  

 

She huffed at him and began sitting up.  His hands caught her shoulders and he pushed her back down. 

 

“That being said,” he continued, “I will not let you leave this bath until I make you cum again - no teasing this time, I promise.”

 

Dutifully, he pushed her knees apart slightly and dipped his head, his tongue darting out to meet her clit.  

 

 

 

. . .

 

Kagome’s head was still spinning and her knees still weak from the intensity of her orgasm.  Sesshomaru scooped her up, and carried her back up the steps to his bedroom.  She nuzzled against him and sighed.  She was fairly certain that she was addicted to his skillful touch at this point and she couldn’t imagine having to go a day without it.  

 

They reached his chambers and he playfully tossed her onto the bed.  Eliciting an excited squeal and fit of giggles from her.  He turned from her and crossed the room to his wardrobe — putting on his usual outfit, minus the armor, and grabbed an extra kimono.  

 

“Here,” he held up one of his red and white kimonos with the accompanying yellow and blue sash.  

 

She stood as he helped her in to his clothing, making a few adjustments here and there, until she stood before him in his colors.  The kimono hit just above her knees, and the sash wrapped around her multiple times to secure the garment.  The sleeves were too long, but their loose nature made it so they did not limit her movements.  Noticing her bare feet, his brow furrowed.  He returned to the wardrobe in search of something that would fit.  

 

As he rummaged, he spoke.  “If you would like, feel free to roam the castle grounds.  If you need anything, simply ask.  My colors on you will ensure that no one questions your authority.  I will also leave Mokomoko in your care.  I am linked to it and will sense if you need me.  It will also ensure that everyone knows you are under my protection.  If you wish to visit Rin, you will most likely find her in the stables with A-Un or in the gardens.  She knows the grounds well and would be delighted to see you.”

 

He straightened, having found what he was looking for.  It was a simple pair of black slippers.  “I had these made for Rin, but I overestimated her size and she seems to prefer being shoe-less.  See if these fit.”  He bent down and slipped the shoes on Kagome’s bare feet.  

 

She smiled and wiggled her toes in them.  “They’re perfect!  Thank you.”

 

Taking a step back, the inugami looked her over.  “This will do until I can have clothes made for you.”  He placed a kiss on her forehead.  “Oh, and Kagome?”

 

She looked up, a smile plastered across her face.  “Yes?”

 

“You look good in my colors.”

 

“And you look even better out of them,” she replied saucily.

 

He flashed a devious smile her way.  “Behave, little one.  I will see you soon, though not soon enough.”

 

With a final look at his lover, he turned and headed to his significantly less sexy duties.


End file.
